La princesa de los elementos
by Zhihui de xinzang
Summary: extraños acontecimientos empiezan a ocurrir en el palacio de jade, y con la llegada de dos seres misteriosos Tigresa conocera mas sobe su pasado antes del orfanato y de lo que ella puede hacer en realidad.
1. Prologo: El inicio

**OLA A TODOS, AQUÍ LES DEJO EL PROLOGO DE ESTA HISTORIA, EN REALIDAD NO IBA A TENER PROLOGO PERO MI AMIGO ME INSISTIO, Y PARA EL COLMO ME AMENAZO PARA QUE PUSIERA SU HISTORIA.**

**LO QUE CONTINUA SERA ESCRITO POR MI, Y TALVEZ ALGUNOS CAPITULOS HECHOS POR MI AMIGO**

**SIN MAS QUE DECIR, DISFRUTEN DEL PROLOGO.**

_Prologo:__  
_

Hacia mucho tiempo atrás, cientos de años antes del que Kung fu fuera creado, existían seres capaces de controlar los 3 elementos: El agua, la tierra y el aire, pero al fuego no, ya que se le consideraba el elemento indomable, estas comunidades vivían separadas unas de otras, la tribu agua Vivian en los lugares donde abundaban el hielo, la tribu aire vivían en la montaña mas alta y la tribu tierra vivían en las partes mas fértil con seres que no podian controlar dicho elemento al igual que las demas comunidades.

los lideres de estas tres tribus deciden reunirse y formar una gran alianza, ahora faltaba elegir un lugar donde los tres elementos convivieran en armonía, cada tribu envió a sus exploradores pera buscar aquel maravilloso lugar, pasaron varios meses hasta que encontraron el lugar ideal y las tres tribus empezaron a vivir como una sola, ahora faltaba elegir al líder del pueblo.

-Yo debo gobernar ya que soy el mas fuerte y valiente-dijo el líder de la tribu tierra.

-No quiero darte la contra mi querido amigo, pero creo que debería gobernar yo ya que soy justo e imparcial-dijo el líder de la tribu aire.

-no deseo darle la contra a los dos, pero no se puede gobernar sin sabiduría y yo soy el mas sabio de esta sala-dijo el líder de la tribu agua.

-que tal si lo dejamos a votación que el pueblo decida quien quiere que lo gobierne- dijo el líder de la tribu tierra.

-Nos tendremos que negar a tu oferta ya que tu tribu es la más grande y tu gente te apoyara a ti-critico el líder de la tribu aire.

-Y si consultamos a la adivina-propuso el líder de la tribu agua.

Los dos líderes aceptaron.

Ya estando con la adivina, ellas les dijo: ``Su líder será alguien justo, sabio, valiente, fuerte y mas que nada humilde, dominara los 3 elementos pero lo que lo hará especial es que el dominara el poder del elemento fuego´´.

Los líderes no creían en las palabras de la adivina, pero tenían que informarle al pueblo lo que había dicho.

-eso es imposible-grito alguien en la multitud.

-nadie puede controlar todos los elementos ni mucho menos el fuego-grito otro

-Claro que se puede-grito otra persona-yo puedo controlarlos.

La multitud comenzó a murmurar.

-SILENCIO-grito el líder de la tribu tierra-QUIEN ES AQUEL QUE DICE QUE PUEDE HACER ALGO IMPOSIBLE?!

-Yo lo digo –la multitud se abrió para mostrar a un joven y humilde campesino, que no pertenecía a ninguna de las tres tribus

-TU? Jajaja no me hagas reír –dijo el líder de la tribu tierra – entonces acércate y demuestra lo que puedes hacer.

El campesino se acerco a los líderes decidido.

-Si tu dices ser aquel ser capaz de controlar aquel ser entonces nuestros maestros mas hábiles te pondrán tres pruebas-dijo el líder de la tribu agua.

El campesino acepto, y paso las tres pruebas dejando muy sorprendidos a los maestros, a los líderes y a la multitud.

-espera un momento aun falta ver tu control con el elemento fuego- dijo el líder de la tribu tierra.

El campesino al oír eso se puso en posición de paz interior y se concentro, luego en sus manos se empezó a crear una bola de fuego, luego la soltó asiéndola explotar en el aire.

-Como rayos aprendió a hacer eso-pregunto alguien en la multitud.

-Un dragón me enseño

-Un dragón?- interrumpió el líder de la tribu agua – es muy inusual, ya que los dragones no se comunican con otras especies.

-Cierto, para explicar eso les contare algo que me ocurrió, en uno de mis viajes encontré a un dragón gravemente herido, uno de su misma especie lo ataco, yo me acerque a el, no tuve miedo, lo cure y el estuvo muy agradecido con migo, y como recompensa me enseño a controlar los tres elementos y que toda mi descendencia al nacer dominarían los tres elementos. Para el fuego puso una restricción, que solamente los primogénitos de mi descendencia controlarían el fuego.

Los lideres de la tribu agua y aire reconocieron que aquel campesino era el líder que predijo la adivina ya que poseía todo lo que ella dijo, hablaba con gran sabiduría, no se retracto en ninguna palabra, y aunque al principio el líder de la tribu tierra creyó que el no era el indicado, se dio cuenta que comenzada una gran era para el pueblo.

**CUANDO PUEDA SUBIRE LOS CAPITULOS, NOS VEMOS**


	2. Capitulo 1:la invitacion esta hecha

**VEO QUE LES GUSTO EL PROLOGO, COMO SEA AQUÍ ESTA MI PRIMER CAPITULO(TALVEZ HAGA 8 MAS)DISFRUTENLO**

**PD: MIS CAPITULOS SERAN CORTOS**

**PDD: KUNG FU PANDA NO ME PERTENECE Y HAGO ESTO POR DIVERSION **

Habían pasado ya dos meses desde que los 5 furiosos y el Guerrero Dragón habían salvado a toda China, todo era muy distinto, Po había mejorado su rendimiento enormemente, se despertaba a la misma hora que los furiosos, ya no se agotaba tan fácilmente y era mucho mas rápido y fuerte,tanto que el maestro shifu decidio que entrenara aparte.

En cambio, la maestra Tigresa andaba muy distraída, había estado últimamente más lenta y su rendimiento estaba en picada. Lo que la tenia tan distraída era lo ocurrido en Gongmen, ¿Por qué había abrazado a Po en la prisión?, ella quería golpearlo porque se negaba a una orden suya, pero cuando le dijo que no entendería, quiso abrazarlo para demostrar que se equivocaba, ¿Por qué Po la había abrazado a ella? El peligro ya había pasado y ¿porque no lo aparto?, le había gustado sentir su pelaje suave, su sonrisa era encantadora y sus ojos jade la enamoraban, le hacia olvidar sus problemas.

_-¿enamorada de Po? Debo estar volviéndome loca_ – pensó Tigresa dando un golpe a los muñecos de madera- _Él es solo mi amigo, no estoy enamorada de el, pero Por qué siento mariposas en el estomago, la respiracion se me corta y me ruborizo, ¿acaso,ese panda me flecho?_

Sonó el gong del almuerzo y los furiosos se dirigieron a almorzar, dejando a una confundida tigresa en el salón de entrenamiento.

-Estoy muy preocupada por ella – dijo víbora – esta entrenando muy duro pero no hay ningún avance.

-Esta así desde que volvimos de Gongmen- dijo mono.

-¿creen que esta así por lo que ocurrió ahí? – dijo grulla.

-Por favor no creo que el desempeño de Tigresa haya bajado solo por abrazar –dijo mono

-Yo no me refería a es…

-hola chicos disculpen la demora- dijo Po – el maestro duplico mi entrenamiento, ahora les preparo el almuerzo.

-No te preocupes Po –dijo víbora con una sonrisa.

-Pero te podrías apresurar, me muero de hambre –dijo mantis.

-Lo are rápido – dijo cortando las verduras y al dirigirles una mirada noto un asiento vacio-¿y tigresa?

-Se quedo entrenando –dijo grulla- no a parado de entrenar en dos días.

-¿Alguno sabe que le pasa?

-Po tu sabes como es Tigresa, no dice nada a nadie –dijo víbora triste

-Creo que alguien debería convencerla descansar y comer algo, aunque sea por un rato –dijo mono.

-¿Pero quien?... Sale sopa- dijo Po entregándoles sus platos de sopa, los furiosos comenzaron a mirarlo con una sonrisa - ¿Por qué me miran así?

-Tú la puedes convencer –dijo víbora entusiasmada.

-¿que? NO PUEDO CONVERCERLA –dijo Po moviendo la cabeza – ustedes saben que es testaruda,

-Vamos amigo, tu puedes – dijo con animo mono.

-Solo debes tener fe en ti mismo-dijo víbora con una sonrisa –llévala a comer donde tu papá y a que se distraiga un poco.

-Esta bien –dijo Po no muy convencido –pero si dice que no?

-No te preocupes estoy segura que ella aceptara

-Como estas tan segura?

-Intuición femenina.

-Ok, entonces nos vemos después-dijo Po no muy seguro, luego salio de la cocina.

-Yo, también me voy-dijo víbora tomando unos dumpling y pniendolos en una canastita.

-espera, ¿se puede saber a donde vas?-pregunto un curioso mono.

-No les interesa –dijo víbora dándoles la espalda y saliendo con rumbo hacia el bosque.

Mientas tanto con Po:

-_¿por intuición ella cree que tigresa aceptara? solo espero que no me rechace…pero porque estoy tan nervioso, solo le pediré a una amiga que coma algo con migo, no la estoy invitando a Salir en una cita –pensó Po al entrar al salón de entrenamiento._

Tigresa estaba pasando entre los muñecos con mucha lentitud y gracia-_ella es tan ahhhh…_

_-_Ehh….tigresa.

-ahh… -tigresa voltea para ver quien la estaba llamando en eso un brazo del muñeco la golpea en la cabeza- auch –cae al piso y Po se acerca a ella.

-¿Estas bien?

-Si estoy bien –dijo tigresa saliendo del circuito roja de vergüenza y sobándose la cabeza.

-¿segura? Fue un fuerte golpe.

-Si estoy bien, Po-dijo Tigresa enojada-¿Qué quieres? No ves que estoy entrenando.

-Si...este...Víbora y los demás están muy preocupados por ti –dijo Po muy nervioso – ya que has entrenado mucho y podrías enfermarte.

-¿Y?..-dijo tigresa arqueando una ceja.

-¿Me preguntaba si quisieras… -dijo Po muy nervioso- ir a comer algo?

-¿solo n..nosotros dos?

-s..i

-Po estoy…entrenando-dijo tigresa nerviosa y con la cabeza agachada ya que estaba completamente roja.

-Si pero no te quitara mucho tiempo solo comemos y nos entretenemos un rato – dijo Po ya mas calmado – y veras que tu desempeño volverá a se el mismo, Y ¿Qué dices?

-Po ya te dije q…-Tigresa alzo un poco la mirada solo para ver a un panda con ojos de cachorro y una dulce sonrisa-*suspiro*esta bien pero solo una cena.

-Si-dijo Po saliendo del salón

-¿_una cita con Po__? genial solo espero que no me haga pasar verguenza.-Penso la maestra saliendo detras de él_

**DEJEN SUS COMENTARIOS, IDEAS,CRITICAS,ETC ,ACEPTO LO QUE SEA**


	3. Capitulo 2:la salida

** Hola a todos, muchas gracias por sus comentarios e idea, espero que les guste este capitulo, ya a partir del siguiente are lo que tengo pensado, no podre actualizar muy seguido por motivos de estudio pero hare todo lo posible para actualizarlo, sin nada mas que decir les presento mi capitulo.**

Po y Tigresa, estaban terminando de bajar las largas escaleras del palacio de Jade.

-Entonces, venciste a shen utilizando la última enseñanza que le dio el maestro Ooway a Shifu ¿Cómo dijiste que se llamaba?

-Paz interior

-Y ¿Qué sentiste cuando la utilizaste?

-Umm…sentía que todo iba lento y que podía hacer cualquier cosa, que mi fuerza, velocidad y agilidad aumentaba.

-¿Y como así lo lograste?

-Veras…

Sin darse cuenta, ellos habían llegado al restaurante del señor Ping y que el ganso se acercaba a su hijo.

-Hijo-dijo el señor Ping abrazando a Po –Que gusto verte

Al separarse de su hijo, el señor Ping nota a la maestra Tigresa.

-Saben que, ahorita les preparare una sopa a cada uno.

El seño Ping se dirige a la cocina a servir la sopa, mientras Po y Tigresa toman asiento.

-¿Qué te iba diciendo justo antes de que mi papá nos interrumpiera?

-Me ibas a contar como hallaste la paz interior.

-Cierto, veras, luego de que Shen me disparara con su cañón…

-Aquí esta la sopa- Interrumpió el señor Ping.

-Gracias

-Y… ¿me podrían decir que desde cuando son novios?- pregunto el señor Ping con una gran sonrisa.

-Tigresa y Po abrieron sus ojos como platos y se ruborizaron ante la Pregunta del señor Ping.

-Papá no somos novios –al decir esto Po sintió que el corazón se le partía.

-Pero esto es una cita ¿verdad?

-NO, solamente estamos saliendo como amigos.

-Pero…

-Papá, no tienes clientes que atender.

-Está bien los dejaré solos- dijo el señor Ping dirigiéndose a la cocina

-Tigresa, perdóname por el mal rato que acabas de pasar.

-No te preocupes, solo hay que olvidarlo- dijo tigresa ya más relajada –pero sígueme contando como encontraste tu paz interior.

-Si claro.

Y Po comenzó a narrar su historia.

Terminada la sopa, Po se despidió de su padre y los dos salieron del restaurante

—ya sé adónde podemos ir a entretenernos, a la feria del pueblo.

_ Esta bien –dijo Tigresa no muy convencida – ya que estamos aquí

-Genial-dijo Po emocionado- esto será divertido.

De esa manera Po y Tigresa partieron de la plaza hasta la feria al otro lado del Palacio de Jade.

Frente a ellos se gran variedad de juegos, había también un grupo de danzantes callejeros, un teatro y lo que nunca debe altar en una feria, la comida.

—GUAU….Tigresa, este lugar es genial ¿Qué te parece si subimos a la rueda de la fortuna?

—No gracias creo que iré a ver a los danzantes callejeros —dijo Tigresa con una sonrisa falsa recorriéndole el rostro

Tigresa se dirigió con los danzantes y al verlos se quedo sorprendida al ver la destreza de los chicos (ESTO ES MASOMENOS LO QUE TIGRESA VEIA watch?v=vbRpTcM-Grk) — esto es genial.

—Pues claro que lo es maestra —dijo una joven cabra mientras observaba la cara de asombro de Tigresa—ellos son los mejores danzantes de street dance de toda china.

— ¿En serio?—respondió muy atenta la Tigresa

Tigresa no podía salir de su asombro, los movimientos de los chicos eran totalmente coordinados, como si ellos fueran unas marionetas y tuvieran a su cargo a un titiritero.

—Guau, Po, deberías ver esto, es fantástico.

Al voltear vio de frente a Po que la veía incrédulo, observándola casi analíticamente pero a la vez con una sonrisa misteriosa, esto le provocó un ligero sobresalto.

— ¿Po? … ¿que haces?, ¿porque me ves así? —Dijo Tigresa con un poco de confusión— ¿Tengo algo en la cara o qué?

—Noooo solo que hacía mucho que no te escuchaba decir que algo fuera fantástico—dijo Po mientras una sonrisa se dibujaba en su cara— es bueno saber que hay más cosas que te gustan aparte del kung fu.

—Si probablemente, después de todo solo he entrenado toda mi vida, parecería que solo me gustara eso -dijo sonriente—Po…

— ¿Que pasa Tigresa?

—y ¿Ahora a donde vamos? —Dijo mientras volteaba a verlo

—Umm…no se, ya veremos que hay por aquí.

Los dos guerreros salieron, Po quería lograr hacer pasar un día de diversión a Tigresa, sin embargo la tarea parecía complicársele cada vez más pues conforme más tiempo pasaba con ella más se daba cuenta de lo poco que sabía de los gustos de la furiosa, su mente estaba hecha una maraña de idea pero no le daba crédito a ninguna, requería pensar en algo rápido.

— ¡Mira Tigresa! ¿Que te parece eso de allá? —Dijo Po— se ve que puede ser divertido.

La atención de Tigresa se fijó claramente en lo que Po señalaba, era un teatro de sombras

— ¡Esto…! es un teatro de Sombras. ¿Que tiene esto de divertido?

. Ambos entraron a la carpa que estaba llena de conejitos por doquier todos impacientes por que empezara la función.

— ¡Vamos Tigresa! no seas amargada, yo disfrutaba mucho de estos cuando era niño —dijo Po mientras se sentaba y despejaba un lugar para Tigresa— Anda ven hay mucho espacio.

—Ok está bien… —dijo mientras sentaba al lado de Po— ¿De que trata la obra Po?

— ¡Ohhh te va encantar! – dijo el oso

—Damas y Caballeros, seas ustedes bienvenidos al Teatro de sombras —dijo una voz que resonó por toda la carpa del teatro— ahora para su complacencia me permito iniciar sin más preámbulos la obra de esta noche, Robinson Crusoe.

—No veo por qué te llamo la atención —dijo la felina con una encantadora sonrisa.

—Es una gran historia —dijo el panda visiblemente emocionado—te encantara.

La función transcurrió alegremente entre el asombro de los infantes , al término de la obra Po y Tigresa salieron del Teatro, ya era de noche y las estrellas adornaban el cielo la luz aunque débil resplandecía afuera del recinto.


	4. Capitulo 3:una extraña aparicion

**Ola aquí esta el tercer capitulo y les digo que fue difícil es que esta semana estoy en exámenes, pero gracias a este capitulo descubrí una cosa, que los profes cuando ven que escribes algo en una hoja en el momento del examen creen que es plagio, como sea aquí les dejo el capi y hare la siguiente lo mas rápido que pueda.**

Po y Tigresa se dirigen a las escaleras del palacio de jade en silencio, Po noto que la felina no se había divertido como él hubiera deseado, pero ¿Qué más le gusta a tigresa a parte del kung fu?

-_pues claro como no se me ocurrió antes-_peso Po-_a Tigresa le gusta demostrar que es la mejor y la mejor forma de demostrarlo es con una competencia._

Mientras Po pensaba en que desafiar a Tigresa, ella tenia otra cosa en mente.

-_No hubiera aceptado la invitación de Po, fue humillante que su padre pensara que somos novios, aunque…creo que haríamos una linda pareja…Tigresa reacciona solo son amigos, además él es un panda y yo un tigre lo nuestro jamás funcionaria._

Los dos llegaron a las escaleras de palacio y a Po se le ocurrió como desafiar a Tigresa.

-Tigresa.

-Dime Po.

-¿Qué te parece una carrera?

-Umm…suena interesante, ¿Cuál es el premio?

-El que llega primero, le pide al otro lo que quiera.

-¿cualquier cosa? –Dijo Tigresa acercándose pícaramente a Po.

-ss...si, cualquier cosa-dijo Po completamente ruborizado.

-Esta bien-Tigresa cierra los ojos y pone su cabeza bien en alto- pero recuerda que los tigres somos muy buenos corredores… ¿Qué dices ante eso?

-Digo… que estoy a medio camino- dijo Po gritando, Tigresa abre los ojos y sale corriendo tras él.

-Oye eso no es justo, te adelantase.

-Pero ne…cesito venta...ja, los pandas…no somos… bue...Nos corre…dores, pero… los tigres son muy...Hábiles ¿no Tigresa?

Tigresa produce un leve rugido y empieza a corre mas rápido, corre y corre pero no logra acercarse mucho a Po.

-_Ah…estoy muy lenta y con este ritmo nunca lograre pasarlo, si se tropezara yo…_

Tigresa ve como Po tropieza-_que suerte, esta es mi oportunidad –_ella empieza a correr mas rápido y lo logra.

-Nos vemos arriba-dijo con una triunfante sonrisa.

Po se levanta y mira como Tigresa sube rápidamente, luego mira el escalón y vio que la roquita con la que se había tropezado había descendido, ignoro el hecho y corrió detrás de Tigresa.

-Oye- Tigresa voltea para verlo y se da cuenta que Po esta a medio metro de distancia -¿Cuál es la meta?

-El techo del salón de los héroes.

Tigresa ingreso al palacio, Po le venia pisando los talones.

-_Solo unos metros más, una pared eso lo detendría pero eso seria muy extraño._

_-_Ahh… -Tigresa se detiene y voltea a ver que le había pasado a Po y lo que ve no lo puede creer, una gran pared de piedra había aparecido impidiendo el paso de Po-pero ¿Cómo rayos sucedió esto?

Ella estaba atónita, lo que había pensado se había hecho realidad pero ¿Cómo?, la pared descendió para ver a un panda algo aturdido por el golpe.

Tigresa sale corriendo y sube el techo del palacio de Jade y empieza a esperar a Po.

-Oye- ella asoma su cabeza- ¿me ayudas a subir?

Tigresa desciende, toma a Po de su mano y lo lanza al techo y Po cae de la peor forma posible, luego sube ella.

-Lo siento, no calcule bien.

-No te preocupes- dijo Po muy adolorido- Ya pasará.

Po se sienta en el techo y Tigresa se sienta al lado de él.

-¿Cómo crees que halla aparecido eso?

-¿Qué cosa?

-La pared de piedra.

-No tengo idea.

-Deberíamos decirle al maestro Shifu.

-Y crees que nos creerá, será mejor que no le digiéranos a nadie hasta estar seguros.

-Creo que deberíamos decirle.

-No Po, prométeme que no se lo dirás a nadie.

-Esta bien este será nuestro secreto.

-Gracias, Po.

-Para eso son los amigos.

-Si pero además quiero agradecerte esta linda tarde.

-Pensé que no te habías divertido.

-Si me divertí mucho, es bueno disfrutar cosas nuevas.

Tigresa y Po empiezan a mirar el bello paisaje del valle de la Paz, Po voltea y empieza a mirar a Tigresa –_la belleza del valle no se compara a la de ella, sus ojos son mas brillantes que las estrellas y la luna siente envidia de ella-_Porque es hermosa y perfecta y yo haría lo que fuera para oírte reír- Po al darse cuenta que la ultima parte lo dijo en voz alta se ruborizo, pero no se notaba porque era de noche.

-¿Dijiste algo?

-Si… te dije que como tu has ganado yo haría cualquier cosa por ti.

-claro, déjame pensar…

_Flashback_

_-Y ¿como te sentiste al usarlo?_

_-me sentí poderoso, mas rápido, mas ágil sentí que mi poder se elevaba y que podía hacer cualquier cosa._

_Fin del flashback._

-Enséñame a hallar mi paz interior.

-¡¿Qué rayos hacen ustedes dos arriba?!-Po y Tigresa asomaron su cabeza solo para ver al maestro Shifu muy enojado-¡bajen ahora mismo!

Tigresa salta del techo y cae delicadamente, mientas que Po cae de panza.

-¿Se puede saber porque no están descansando?

-Solo estábamos charlando por un momento, maestro.

-¿y se puede saber de que?

-Solamente le estaba preguntando a Po si me podía enseñar a encontrar la Paz interior.

-Y Po ha aceptado.

-Si maestro.

-esta bien, mañana entrenaran ustedes dos solos en el estante de Lagrimas Sagradas, ahora vayan a descansar.

Los dos hicieron reverencia y se dirigieron a sus respectivas habitaciones, al llegar, los dos se dieron las buenas noches e ingresaron a sus respectivas habitaciones. Tigresa se acostó en su cama recordando su día con Po y poco a poco se quedo dormida.

SUEÑO DE TIGRESA:

Tigresa se encontraba al interior de un gran palacio, al rente de ella hay una puerta, ella escucha a alguien hablar detrás de esa puerta pero no la puede abrir y solo le queda acercar su oído a la puerta y escucha la voz de una mujer anciana.

-Estoy segura que ella lo posee, ya que es la primera mujer de tu línea guerrera, poseerá grandes habilidades para el combate, y algún día será una gran líder.

-Si pero si la profecía se cumple- dijo voz masculina- habrá una gran guerra que el pueblo tendrá que afrontar y ella desaparecerá.

-Pero también dice que regresara –se escucha la voz dulce y tierna de mujer- y nos salvara porque en su camino liberara su pode, y será imparable.

-La conversación desaparece, y tigresa se encuentra en lo que parece una cueva, luego escucha a alguien llorar, intenta buscar a la que esta Triste y lo logra, ve lo que parece ser un tigre de bengala, hembra, cubierta por una capa blanca. Tigresa se acerca a ella pero cuando esta a punto de llegar se detiene y no puede mover sus pies, en cambio la otra tigresa seguía llorando y entre sus llorosos decía.

"_Hay mi bebe esta llorando no sabes Cuanto te extraño mi linda wawita Desde que te fuiste no se nada de ti, Solo en mi sueño te veo en las estrellas Mi linda wawita, ¿cuando estarás junto a mí?"_

Tigresa se dio cuenta que era la vos de aquella chica que había oído en esa habitación, al parecer habría perdido a su hija pero ¿Qué tenia que ver con ella? O acoso ¿era la hija de aquella mujer?

Tigresa intenta zafarse para preguntarle, pero ella empieza a alejarse.

-ESPERA, POR FAVOR DIME QUIEN ERES, ERES MI MADRE, POR AVOR MIRAME Y DIME QUIEN ERES.

La mujer solo dijo

-Sabrás la verdad cuando aceptes lo real.

Después dicho eso, Tigresa despierta.

**Me quedo corto el capi ahora contestare review**

**DarkEffect: muchas gracias por tus comentarios alentadores por ti intento actualizar más rápido y pondré no a un leopardo pondré a otro tipo de animal y no solo Tigresa sentirá celos.**

**máster tigresa: tu idea es genial pero me gustaría terminar con esto en vez de comenzar otro, yo estaba pensando hacer un fic parecido antes que este pero no se me ocurría nada, pero creo que tu deberías hacerlo porque debes tener una gran idea de cómo hacerlo.**

**Muy bien eso es todo por ahora y deséenme suerte en mis exámenes. **


	5. Capitulo 4:la paz interior

**Ahhh… esto es genial cada capitulo que hago lo hago mas extenso, espero que les guste este capi porque a mi me encanto escribirlo. **

Era temprano, el sol a penas se asomaba con sus cálidos rayos, Tigresa no dejaba de pensar en aquel sueño, a que se refería aquella mujer con" Sabrás la verdad cuando aceptes lo real", su realidad es que tuvo una infancia muy triste en aquel orfanato, que su maestro nunca la trato como su hija, no se sintió orgulloso de ella…

-Sera mejor que entrena-dijo muy triste- Mi realidad también es que mi desempeño esta por los suelos y debo mejorar.

Tigresa se levanta de su cama y se dispone a salir sigilosamente al salón de entrenamiento, sin olvidar el compromiso que tenia con Po.

Tiempo después, sonó el gong y los cuatro furiosos y Po salieron de sus habitaciones para saludar a su maestro.

-Buenos días maestro.

-Buenos días estudiantes- el maestro dirigió la mirada a sus estudiantes, se sentía muy orgullosos de ellos pero en especial de Po ya que él había tenido un notorio avance, pero luego se dio cuenta que alguien no estaba en su lugar-al parecer Tigresa se levanto mas temprano para ir a entrenar-dándoles la espalda- desayunen y luego vayan a entrenar.-se retira.

Los 4 furiosos se acercan a Po con una gran sonrisa.

-Y… ¿Cómo estuvo tu salida con Tigresa?- dijo víbora emocionada.

-Estuvo bien-dijo Po con una pequeña sonrisa.

-¿Bien bien o bien mal?- dijo mono con tono burlesco.

-Solo estuvo bien.

-Cuéntanos ¿Qué hicieron? ¿A donde fueron? –dijo mantis en el hombro de Po.

-se los diré en la cocina- y todos se fueron rumbo a la cocina.

Mientras tanto en el salón de entrenamiento:

Tigresa hacia el recorrido por quinta vez y no había mejoría, sus tiempos seguían lentos, ya se estaba agotando.

-A pesar de que ayer descansé toda la tarde, sigo igual, ni siquiera he podido bajar un segundo a mi tiempo-Pensó Tigresa sumamente enojada, luego se sentó y se puso en posición de meditación-solo espero que al hallar mi paz interior pueda volver a ser la misma de antes e incluso mejor que antes.

Ella se levanta, tiene hambre así que se dirige a la cocina.

En la cocina:

-¿eso es todo lo que paso?-dijo mantis dándole un sorbo a la sopa.

-Si eso es todo-dijo Po recordando lo que dijo Tigresa con respecto a lo acontecido anoche.

-Vamos Po, si algo ocurrió entre ustedes dos puedes confiar en nosotros- dijo víbora con una sonrisa picara.

-¡que! No ocurrió nada solo salimos como amigos y sucedió todo lo que les conté pueden dejar de insistir.

-¿insistir con respecto a que?

Los maestros voltearon a la entrada de la cocina y se sorprendieron al ver ingresar a Tigresa y tomaba asiento en su respectivo lugar.

-Que milagro verte aquí a esta hora-dijo víbora sorprendida- has estado entrenando sin parar hace semanas.

-Si lo se pero me moría de hambre así que vine a comer algo para después continuar con mi entrenamiento.-Po le alcanza un plato de sopa- por cierto que le estaban insistiendo a Po.

-queríamos saber que ocurrió terminada su cita- dijo mono dando un sorbo a su sopa- ya que nos pareció que el maestro Shifu les estaba gritando.

-Oh eso-Tigresa da un sorbo a su sopa-verán Po y yo estábamos conversando en el techo del el maestro shifu nos vio y nos mando a nuestras habitaciones.

-Y ¿de que estaban hablando?-dijo víbora.

Tigresa le da otro sorbo a la sopa- Solo le preguntaba a Po si me podía ayudar a encontrar mi paz interior y él acepto- le da un ultimo sorbo-ahora que respondí su duda nos iremos a entrenar-se levanto y mira a Po-¿vamos?

-Si claro- dicho esto los dos salen de la cocina rumbo al estante de lágrimas sagradas.

-ok chicos nos vemos luego-dijo víbora saliendo de la cocina.

-¡que! ¿Y tu adonde vas tan deprisa?-dijo grulla un poco molesto.

-Tengo un asunto que atender en el pueblo-dijo víbora saliendo de prisa- le avisan al maestro.

-Umm… no crees que esta actuando raro-dijo mantis en la cabeza de mono.

-¿crees que vea a alguien en secreto?-dijo mono mirando a Grulla.

-No se ni me interesa-dijo grulla con un tono molesto dirigiéndose al salón de entrenamiento.

-¿y a este que le pasa?-dijo mono mirando a mantis que se había colocado en su hombro, el insecto se limito a encoger sus hombros y los dos siguieron a Grulla.

Mientras tanto en el estanque:

Tigresa ya había llegado y se dispuso a meditar un rato mientras llegaba Po, que se había quedado atrás porque se cayó a un hueco que misteriosamente apareció.

-enserio da curiosidad el como aparece esas cosas- dijo Po que ya había llegado todo cubierto de polvo.

-No-dijo Tigresa levantando se y poniéndose enfrente de Po- muy bien y como empezamos.

Po miro a su alrededor y vio unas rocas y se subió a una de ellas- esta bien primero mira come se hace y después intenta imitarme, ¿vale?

-Vale.

Po comenzó a relajarse y se preparo, luego espero a que la gota de agua callera, y empezó a maniobrar la gota y la puso el la planta delicadamente, Tigresa miraba con detalle cada movimiento que hacia no deseaba perderse de ningún detalle.

-Ok ahora es tu turno- dijo Po bajándose de la roca dando pase a una confiada Tigresa-_esto será sumamente sencillo no se porque al maestro Shifu le tomo tanto tiempo lograrlo._

Tigresa cerro los ojos y empezó a concentrarse se puso en posición y espero a que la gota callera, la tomo con la punta de sus dedos pero después de un rato la gota reventó.

-Vamos inténtalo de nuevo- Le dijo Po con una sonrisa.

Tigresa asintió con la cabeza y retomo la posición espero que la siguiente gota callera y volvió a hacer lo mismo e igualmente la gota se reventó, Tigresa siguió intentando y Po solamente la observaba-_este será un largo día –Pensó Po._

Mientras en algún lugar del bosque dentro de una cabaña abandonada:

-Ya vine-dijo víbora tirando una bolsa de comida-y traje comida ¿para que me necesita?

En la oscuridad de se vio dos luces que parecían ojos y algo se movía como si fuera una gran serpiente y tomo la bolsa.

-Tuve una visión- dijo la extraña criatura – vi que un guerrero con grandes habilidades llegaba al palacio de Jade tenia un dragón tatuado en el brazo.

-¿Y?

-quiero que hagas todo lo que este a tu alcance para traerlo ante mi.

-¿y cuando crees que llegue?

-llegara antes de que te des cuenta.

Regresando con Po y Tigresa:

Ya estaba empezando a atardecer y Tigresa aun no lo lograba.

-Sera mejor que continuemos mañana- dijo Po bajando la mano de Tigresa.

-Una mas estoy segura que ahora si lo logro.

-Tigresa lo has estado intentando toda la mañana y toda la tarde-dijo Po con un tono serio- continuaremos mañana cuando estés mas relajada – Tigresa estaba con la cabeza agachada- No te preocupes estoy seguro que dentro de esta semana la encontraras- Po le dirigió una tierna sonrisa y Tigresa respondió a la misma y después de eso ambos empezaron a descender al palacio de jade.

La semana transcurrió con normalidad para algunos pero para Po transcurrió con sucesos muy extraños como por ejemplo que una de las tardes que estaba con Tigresa entrenando sintió que el viento soplaba fuertemente y que luego una gran ráfaga lo botaba al estanque, se callo en huecos salidos de la nada y paredes, pero se había dado cuento que aquello solo ocurría cuando estaba cerca de Tigresa acaso ¿tendría ella algo que ver?

Para Tigresa su semana fue tranquila, aquel sueño que tubo se desvaneció de su cabeza, pero volvió un día antes del domingo.

Sueño de Tigresa:

Tigresa se encontraba en la misma habitación de su anterior sueño.

-¿Por qué rayos estoy aquí?

Luego escucho que alguien comenzó a cantar con una dulce y delicada voz.

_Al recodar tu carita bonita_

_Cierro los ojos y sueño_

_Que estás conmigo Linda wawita_

_Cuando alumbran las estrellas de noche_

_Y recuerdo tu sonrisa de niña_

_Solo suspiro por ti linda wawita_

_No sé si me recordaras, o por donde estarás,_

_Solo sé que siempre serás mi linda wawita_

Tigresa empieza a buscar al se que canta aquella hermosa canción.

-¿quieres respuestas verdad, Tigresa?

Tigresa voltea y ve a aquella misma tigresa de su sueño anterior, pero llevaba una mascara extraña parecía una mascara de dragón de color blanco.

-Podría decirse que si- dijo Tigresa acercándose a ella.

-Solo te diré esto, la canción que acabas de oír, cuando la oigas de nuevo todas tus preguntas serán respondidas- luego aquella tigresa acaricia la mejilla de la maestra- y cuando aceptes tú realidad sabrás quien soy yo.

Aquella Tigresa de pronto se empieza a alejar de la maestra, Tigresa solo la mira como ella se aleja y todo se vuelve negro.

Tigresa despierta, mira por su ventana, deben ser las 11, el maestro Shifu no se encontraba en el palacio y los demás estarían en el pueblo, al parecer el palacio era para ella sola, Tigresa se levanta se cambia y luego sale de su habitación, se dirige a la cocina y para sui sorpresa estaba ahí Po, pero lo que no era sorpresa es que estaba comiendo las galletas de mono.

-¿Qué haces aquí? Pensé que estarías con los demás en el pueblo o con tu papá.

-No te acuerdas o ¿que?

-¿Acordarme de que?

_Flashback_

-_Po ¿me podrías hacer un favor?_

_-me preguntaba si mañana podríamos entrenar aunque sea por un rato._

_-pensaba pasar todo el día con mi papá, pero claro te ayudare con lo que necesitas pero tendré que decirle a el y no creo que lo tome tan bien._

_Fin Flashback_

-oh… cierto lo había olvidado- dijo Tigresa totalmente roja de vergüenza- y cuando tiempo llevas esperándome.

-DOS HORAS-dijo Po muy disgustado.

-Lo siento mucho Po.

-Olvídalo será mejor que comencemos.

Después dicho eso ambos sales con rumbo al estanque.

Al llegar, Tigresa toma posición y pasa lo mismo no logra hacerlo, así lo intento varias veces hasta que se rindió.

-Sabes que me rindo- dijo Tirándose al piso – mejor continuo con la meditación.

-No-dijo Po al recordar la forma larga de lograr esto- una vez mas, solo intenta olvidar lo que sea que te esta distrayendo.

-¿Por qué crees que algo me distrae?- dijo Tigresa mirando a Po.

-Se nota por tus movimientos ahora hazlo una sola vez y si no te sale te puedes dar por vencida.

Tigresa acepto, subió a la roca y se concentro

-Intenta recordando un momento triste así fue como yo logre hallar mi paz interior.

-_Un momento Triste, comenzare con mi vida en el orfanato donde todos me ignoraban y me creían un monstro, luego cuando creí que al maestro Shifu me trataría como una hija pero me trato como una alumna, que luche toda m vida para conseguir el royo de dragón pero al final se lo dieron a un panda sin experiencia… ¿Por qué hace tanto calor aquí?_

-Tigresa, abre los ojos –decía Po con preocupación.

-Po aun no lo logro para que quie… ¿Qué rayos?- Tigresa abrió sus ojos solo para ver una gran bola de fuego entre sus manos, luego aquella gran bola de fuego exploto envolviendo a la maestra- ahhhhhh…..

-TIGRESA- dijo Po mientras veía caer a la maestra al estanque.

-Tigresa, Tigresa –dijo Po corriendo hacia la orilla del estanque-¿Dónde estas? Rayos el maestro me matara y como rayos le explicare lo que le paso a Tigresa.

De repente empezaron a brotar burbujas del estanque y salió la cabeza de la maestra Tigresa.

-Tigresa que bueno que estés bien estaba preocupado por ti.

-Si Po me podrí…

-¿Cómo rayos formaste una bola de fuego? ¿Me enseñas?

-PO…CALLATE Y ESCUCHA…primero no se como forme aquella bola de fuego, segundo –Tigresa se ruboriza- mi ropa sufrió en el accidente.

-¿A que te refieres con eso?

Tigresa estaba roja a más no poder- estoy desnuda dentro del estante y te quiero pedir el favor de traerme ropa de mi cuarto.

-ohh… si claro no te preocupes- Po sale corriendo hacia las habitaciones, al llegar nota que la habitación de Tigresa es simple, no tiene ni un adorno solo su cómoda donde guarda su ropa, Po toma lo que ve y sale de regreso al estante.

-Tigresa ¿Dónde estas?

-Estoy en la cueva.

Po se acerca a la cueva- muy bien aquí te dejo tu ropa.

-No, podrías dejarla aquí dentro.

Po se puso rojo- pero yo te vería…

-No te preocupes por eso, la cueva es oscura así que no podrás verme.

-esta bien ahí voy- Po cerro los ojos y empezó a entrar a la cueva con las manos estiradas, luego al estar en lo mas profundo empieza a sentir algo suave y grande.

-eh…Po.

-Dime.

-¿Qué estas tocando?

-No estoy muy seguro pero al parecer son grandes y son dos.

.Po… deja de tocar eso.

-Esta bien, no se porque te molestas tanto. ¿Donde quieres que deje tu ropa?

-Ahí nomas déjalo.

-esta bien ahh… -dijo Po agarrándose sus panditas- Creo que me golpee con una roca.

-Si… una roca, mejor espera afuera yo ya salgo.

-Ok-Po dijo eso con mucho dolor y salió arrastrándose de la cueva.

Al salir se sentó a un lado y luego espero a que saliera Tigresa.

Pasado unos momentos sale la maestra, mira a Po que yace sentado al lado de la cueva y le hace una señal para que la siga, el se levanta y la sigue.

El camino de regreso fue muy silencioso, Tigresa no le quería dirigir la palabra a Po. Caminando llegaron a las habitaciones, Tigresa abrió la puerta de la habitación de Po y le dio una señal para que ingresara, él ingreso muy asustado, Tigresa ingreso detrás de él y luego cerro la puerta.

Tigresa se acerco lentamente a Po y puso su mano en el pecho y luego lo empujo a su cama.

-Titi…gre...sa que te...

-Calla y escucha- se acerco mas a él y lo agarro del cuello- si te atreves a decir una palabra sobre lo ocurrido hace algunos instantes declárate muerto entendido, Po .

-ss.…i no…di...re...Na...nada…ahora…ah…suelta…me...Que...me afix…xias.

-Que bueno que te halla quedado claro-dijo Tigresa soltando a Po y él empezaba a respirar agitadamente.

Luego abrieron la puerta-Po Porce acaso no has visto a… ¿TIGRESA?- dijo mono sumamente confundido al ver tan cerca a Tigresa de Po ¿Qué haces tu aquí?

-Solamente estaba charlando un rato con Po ¿no es cierto?-Po solo asintió con la cabeza-y ¿para que me buscabas?

-Ah… si tienes que venir inmediatamente a la enfermería, no vas a creer lo que encontramos.

-Ok, vamos-Tigresa se aleja de Po y el se levanta de su cama y luego los tres salen rumbo a la enfermería.

-Tigresa ¿Por qué hueles a gato mojado?

-No te interesa ahora dime ¿Qué cosa hallaron?

-Si te lo digo no me creería, tendrías que verlo con tus propios ojos

Los tres continuaron el camino hacia la enfermería, al llegar mono abre la puerta, mono tenia razón Tigresa y Po no podían creer lo que estaban viendo.

-Es…

**¿Qué será? Les dejo con el suspenso. Fanatico z espero que este haya sido el acercamiento que deseabas o si no fue así, tal vez hayan mas, mas adelante, espero que les haya gustado el capitulo y comenten y dejen sus ideas. Se despide Zhihui de xinzang**


	6. capitulo 5:visitas parte1:amnesia

-Es… un Tigre.

Los tres guerreros entraron a la enfermería, Tigresa se acerco lentamente al Tigre, era casi idéntico a ella, sus marcas de su cabeza tenían un patrón muy distinto, llevaba un chaleco celeste con bordes azul marino, llevaba este símbolo (水) de un color azul y su pantalón era también azul, estaba sucio y roto, estaba recostado en la cama, lleno de vendas, ella se acerca a su rostro, al parecer esta noqueado.

-¿Dónde lo encontraron?- dijo mirando a los furiosos.

-veras…

_Flashback_

_-esto seria divertido si Po estuviera aquí- dijo mono dándole un sorbo a su sopa._

_-Vamos, él prometió ayudarle hoy a Tigresa con su entrenamiento y no puede faltar a su promesa-dijo víbora._

_-si pero creo que ellos dos ocultan algo- dijo mantis comiendo un dumpling._

_-Puede que tengas razón- dijo grulla._

_De pronto entra al restaurante una pareja de ovejas y se acercan a los maestros._

_-Maestros, necesitamos su ayuda- dijo la oveja macho- verán encontramos a un Tigre a las afueras del pueblo muy grave y se nos ha acabado las medicinas y necesitamos su ayuda para poder curarlo._

_-¿acaso dijo un Tigre?- dijo sorprendida víbora_

_-Si, maestra- dijo la oveja hembra- un tigre._

_-¿Pero tigresa es la única tigre que hay en toda China?- dijo mantis._

_-Al parecer no- dijo la oveja hembra- por favor ayúdenos él esta muy débil y podría morir._

_-Claro que lo ayudaremos-dijo víbora-díganos donde esta y nos llevaremos al Tigre._

_Fin Flashback_

-Y luego lo trajimos aquí – concluyo mono.

Tigresa seguía mirando al tigre, no podía creer que existiera alguien de su misma especie, tal vez aquel individuo podría saber algo sobre su pasado o haber participado en el, si quería respuestas tendría que esperar a que despertara y eso podría demorar varios días.

-Oye Tigresa- Tigresa mira a Po -¿Crees que aquel tigre podría ser no se tu hermano o algún familiar tuyo?

-No se, no se me había venido aquella pregunta a mi mente- miro al Tigre – pero me gustaría saber.

Mantis sube al pecho del tigre- ¿Oigan se dieron cuenta que lleva escrito agua en su traje?

-Si ¿me pregunto porque lo tendrá escrito?- dijo grulla viendo aquel bello bordado.

-Cuando despierte se lo peguntaran- dijo Tigresa mirándolos – cada uno lo vigilara por dos horas, se organizan ente ustedes-saliendo de la enfermería- yo lo cuidare de ultimo.

Tigresa empieza a encaminarse al salón de entrenamiento.

-Po – dijo mono – ¿ocurrió algo entre tú y Tigresa?

-¡QUE NO!- Dijo Po ruborizado - ¿Por qué no se organizan a ver quien empieza? – Po sale de la enfermería – estaré en el pueblo.

-Mono… ¿Qué le pasa a Po?- dijo mantis

-Tuvo que ir al pueblo – dijo mono con una sonrisa.

-Y tú ¿Por qué sonríes?- dijo mantis en el hombro de mono.

-Por nada, y bien ¿Cómo nos organizamos?...

Mientras tanto en el salón de entrenamiento:

-_ah...no puedo creer que me halla pasado esto…rggg…estoy tan furiosa que… -_y al tirar un puñete al muñeco de madera este se incendio.

-¿Cómo rayos sucedió esto? – Dijo mirando su palma – mejor descanso no quiero pasar otro incidente vergonzoso.

Al salir ve a Grulla, víbora y mantis que se encaminan al salón de entrenamiento.

-¿A dónde vas Tigresa?- dijo víbora algo confundida.

-Me voy a mi habitación a descansar, me despiertan cuando es mi turno-y así se va la maestra a su habitación dejando a los furiosos algo confundidos.

-No creí que el entrenamiento de Paz interior era tan agotador- dijo mantis.

-no lo es- dijo grulla.

-Creo que algo le pasa o tal vez haya ocurrido algo entre ellos dos- dijo víbora.

Los guerreros se miraron entre si y se empezaron a reír.

-jajaja… que tonterías dices víbora jajaja….-dijo mantis.

-jajaja…que piensas eh… -dijo grulla.

-jajaja…si como pienso eso – dijo víbora – es algo imposible, jajaja.

Y entre risas los maestros ingresaron al salón de entrenamiento.

Pasaron las horas y aquel tigre no despertaba, los maestros mono y mantis ya habían terminado su turno, y el turno de grulla estaba a punto de terminar, víbora entra a la enfermería, era ya su turno.

-me voy a descansar- dijo grulla bostezando- fueron las dos horas mas aburridas de mi vida.

-Recuerda que lo estamos haciendo por Tigresa, puede ser un familiar de ella y uno de nosotros debe estar cuando despierte.

-Como sea voy a la cocina ¿quieres que traiga algo de comer?

-No estoy bien yo ya comí algo.

-¿quieres que te acompañe?

-No, estaré bien tu ve a comer.

-esta bien nos vemos mas tarde- dijo grulla saliendo de la enfermería.

-Creí que nunca se iría- mirando a aquel tigre – veamos si eres tu aquel poderoso guerrero de la visión.

Víbora se acerca a él y empieza a desvendar su brazo, era él, tenia que informarle a aquella criatura. Al salir se encuentra con Po.

- Po, ¿podrías cubrirme?

-¿por que? ¿Que pasa?

-Tengo un asunto importante que atender, por favor ¿puedes?

-Si, claro.

-Gracias, Po- dijo víbora saliendo rápidamente.

Po ingresa a la enfermería, y se sentó viendo a aquel Tigre y se puso a inspeccionarlo con la mirada-_¿Quién le habrá hecho tanto daño? Parece ser un Tigre tan fuerte, solo espero que sepa algo sobre Tigresa, seguro que eso la haría feliz y su felicidad es muy importante para mi-_luego empieza a mirar aquel tatuaje de dragón, de repente Tigresa entra a la enfermería.

-Víbora me preguntaba si… Po ¿Qué haces aquí? Los chicos me dijeron que era el turno de víbora.

-Si… pero ella tenia un asunto que atender así que me dijo que lo cuidara.

-Oh… ya veo si deseas te puedes ir, yo podría cuidar al Tigre.

-No… me gustaría quedarme un rato más.

-¿Te podría acompañar?

-Si claro.

Tigresa avanza y se sienta al lado derecho del Tigre y empieza a observarlo –_Vamos despierta, tengo tantas que peguntarte, tantas cosas que necesito saber. _

Mientras tanto con Víbora:

-Te tengo buenas noticias- dijo víbora – pero también hay malas.

-Comienza por las buenas.

-El guerrero que viste en tu visión llego al palacio de Jade pero…

-¿PERO QUE?

-Calma a eso voy, pero es que esta bien vigilado, así que será difícil traerlo cuando despierte.

-Umm… no te preocupes por eso, el vendrá voluntariamente, ahora regresa que esta a punto de despertarse- víbora empieza a dirigirse a la salida – y llévale comida, lo quiero fuerte.

-Como digas- dijo cerrando la puerta.

De regreso al palacio:

Había pasado ya dos horas, Tigresa se encontraba acostada en la cama de a lado, Po se había dirigido a la cocina para hacer sopa para ambos, ya que aquellas dos horas fueron aburridas ya que ninguno se atrevía a hablarle al otro.

-Ya esta aquí la sopa- dijo Po haciendo abrir los ojos a la maestra, ella se sienta en la cama y recibe la sopa, se aparta cediéndole un lugar a él para que se siente. Ella de pequeños sorbos a su sopa mientras que él con un gran sorbo se la acaba toda.

-Tigresa, sobre lo que paso esta tarde…

-Po te deje bien en claro que no quiero hablar de eso – dijo dándole otro pequeño sorbo a su sopa.

-Solamente quería saber si estabas bien- dijo dejando su plato en la mesita que había en la habitación.

-Si estoy bien, ¿Por qué no debería estarlo?- dijo dándole un sorbo final a su sopa y luego ubico su plato encima del plato de Po.

-Tigresa- mira al piso- te cubrió el fuego por completo y saliste totalmente ilesa, ¿no crees que fue algo extraño?

-Po, tal vez haya sido suerte, ¿Podrías dejar de preocuparte por mi?

-Tigresa eres mi amiga y no me gustaría que nada malo te pase- luego los dos se miran tiernamente a los ojos- cuando vi como te prendías en llamas me asuste, temía… perderte.

Po se habían quedado hipnotizado de los ojos rojos de la maestra y ella no apartaba la vista de los ojos Jade de Po, ambos se empezaron a acercar lentamente, ninguno parecía tener el control de su cuerpo, no se daban cuenta de lo que estaba pasando ni de lo que iba a suceder, ambos estaban a pocos centímetros que ya podían sentir la respiración del otro, estaban a cinco centímetros, a cuatro, a tres, a dos, a uno…de repente se oye un quejido que saca del trance a ambos maestros y se apartan totalmente ruborizados, un segundo quejido les hace dirigir su atención al tigre que estaba acostado en la cama de a lado.

-Ah… mi cabeza – dijo abriendo lentamente los ojos y sobándose la cabeza- ¿Dónde estoy? ah…- dijo sentándose en la cama.

-Estas en el palacio de jade – dijo Po acercándose a él -¿Cuál es tu nombre?

-me llamo… Shuǐshēng, pero algunos me dicen Shēzú y ¿Quiénes son ustedes?

-Yo soy la maestra Tigresa- Shēzú dirigió su mirada a ella – y él es el guerrero dragón.

-Y ¿podrían decirme como llegue aquí? –dijo cerrando un ojo y agachando y sobándose la cabeza.

-Nosotros te trajimos – dijo mono que ya había ingresado junto con los furiosos restantes.

- Shēzú ellos son mono, mantis, víbora y grulla –dijo Po señalando a cada uno.

-Te traje sopa – dijo víbora entregándole el tazón a Shēzú, el dio un pequeño sorbo y abrió los ojos como platos, luego con un gran sorbo se tomo por completo la sopa.

-esta sopa es deliciosa ¿usted la hiso maestra?

-no…la traje del restaurante del papa de Po

-entonces ¿también cocina guerrero dragón?

-Si… pero no cocino igual que mi padre.

Mientras los demás maestros charlaban con Shēzú, Tigresa estaba sentada en la cama continua pensando en lo que casi sucede entre ella y Po – _casi beso a Po_ -dijo con una sonrisa en la cara que luego se transformo en sorpresa - _¡casi beso a Po! ¿Que rayos me sucede? Él y yo somos amigos, y los amigos no están a punto de besase… estos días estoy muy rara, ¿Por qué tiene que pasarme esto a mi?... debo concéntrame en sacarle información a Shēzú, luego me ocupo de mi misma._

_-_ Shēzú ¿de donde vienes y porque viniste al valle de la Paz?

Shēzú alzo la mirada al techo tratando de recordar- lo siento maestra pero no recuerdo nada… ah… este dolor es insoportable- dijo agarrándose la cabeza.

-Descansa –le aconsejo grulla – tal vez así se te quite el dolor de cabeza.

Shēzú asintió y se acostó en su cama dolorosamente, los demás salieron de la enfermería.

-¿Qué le pasa a Shēzú, porque no recuerda nada?

-al parece sufre de amnesia, y no estoy seguro cuando vuelva a recuperar la memoria.

Después de que grulla dijo eso, Tigresa se dirigió en silencio a su habitación, y se hecho a dormir.

Mientras tanto en u lugar no tan lejano:

Se ve una cabaña en llamas, al parece nadie se encuentra ahí, pero de pronto sale un ser a rastras, se levanta y mira a la luna.

-Te encontrare Shēzú –dijo y luego se puso a camina lentamente ya que estaba herido y poseía múltiples quemaduras

**Otro capitulo y otra interrogante ¿Quién será la criatura de la cabaña? *música de suspenso***

**Dejen sus comentarios y solo les informo que para haloween tengo un fic muy especial.**

**Me despido.**


	7. Capitulo 6:visitas parte2:¡no es cierto!

**Ola aquí esta el capitulo, espero que les guste.**

P.O.V Po

_Esta ha sido una horrible semana, el maestro Shifu a aumentado mis entrenamientos al doble, porque según él estoy bajando mi rendimiento, últimamente, en la cocina, mono y mantis empiezan a hablar de Shēzú y Tigresa, que como ellos pasan todo el tiempo juntos y que ahí hay amor, si siguen hablando así, envenenare sus sopas… no, que rayos me ocurre, yo no soy así, nunca he pensado en asesinar a alguien, pero da ganas de hacerlo cuando mencionan a Shēzú y Tigresa en la misma oración, me da cólera, y por ultimo, Tigresa pasa poco tiempo con migo, digo nosotros, la extraño, digo la extrañamos, la amo, digo… digo lo que es correcto, la amo, ah… no puedo creer que cuando llegara Shēzú me daría cuenta, soy un inútil._

_-_Po_- aquella voz, aquella preciosa voz que reconocería en cualquier lugar llega a mis oídos, me alegra oírla, pero a la vez me preocupa, ¿Qué me habrá oído decir? Yo y mi manía de pensar en voz alta._

-Tigresa, ¿Qué haces aquí?- _que tonta pregunta hago._

-Vine a llevarle la comida a Shēzú- _otra vez ese nombre, como odio ese nombre, cuando ella lo pronuncia ciento que mi corazón se destruye_.

-Si claro en un momento sale- _digo triste y sin mirarla._

-¿Te sientes bien? – _dijo ella apoyándose en mi hombro._

-Si, estoy bien_- digo tartamudeando_- ¿Por qué preguntas?

-Es que estas tartamudeando y hace un momento te escuche decir que eras un inútil.

-Solo estoy así por la presión extra que me esta poniendo el maestro en mis entrenamientos ya que según él mi rendimiento esta en caída libre_- aun no tengo el valor de verla._

-Po, mírame-_Yo no deseo verla, se que diré alguna tontería o sacare a luz los sentimientos que tengo hacia ella por culpa de sus hermosos ojos rojos…, pero si no la miro pensara que ella es la culpable que este así. _

_Le dirijo una mirada caída_- Po, mírame a los ojos- _no puedo creer que me este pidiendo esto, no puedo, no puedo…., pero tengo que hacerlo, mi mirada sube lentamente hasta toparse con esos maravillosos ojos rojos_ – Si algo te pasa recuerda que puedes decírmelo, soy tu amiga- "**Amiga**"_yo no quiero que seas mi amiga quiero que seamos algo mas que amigos, estoy apunto de decir algo, pero no estoy seguro que, luego me percato de algo, ¡La sopa!, apago la llama y sirvo dos tazones_- Aquí esta la sopa – _me salvo la sopa de cometer tal vez el error mas grande de mi vida._

-Gracias- _ella toma ambos tazones, me dirige una dulce sonrisa y veo como ella sale de la cocina, quiero llorar, pero ¿Por qué? ¿Por ver a la mujer que amo irse con otro?, veo que una lagrima cae a la sopa, me limpio los ojos, los demás entraron y no deben verme así._

Fin P.O.V Po

* * *

Tigresa se encamina hacia la enfermería, un poco pensativa por la actitud de Po.

-_estoy segura que ese comportamiento no tiene nada que ver con el entrenamiento extra, hay algo escondido detrás de esto, estoy sumamente segura._

Ella entra a la enfermería y ve a Shēzú haciendo planchas.

-Veo que ya te sientes mejor- se acerca a él.

-Si, gracias a su cuidado- ve los platos de sopa y toma uno- Ya esta suculenta sopa- dijo bebiéndola, mientras lo hacia noto algo raro en la sopa, **esta insípida – **_que raro, tal vez el de la maestra este rico- _bebió rápido su sopa y vio que la maestra aun no había probado nada de su plato – ¿te lo vas a acabar?

Ella niega con la cabeza y le entrega su plato, él lo prueba y era igual, esta insípida, pero igual se lo acaba rápidamente.

Tigresa sonríe disimuladamente ya que Shēzú le hiso recordar la forma de come de Po.

-¿Se puede saber porque sonríe maestra?

-Solo que tú me haces recordar a Po- dijo ella aun sonriendo.

-Ah, ¿Te gusta Po?

Tigresa se ruboriza ante aquella pregunta- él no me gusta solo somos amigos.

-Si como no.

-Ahora que ya te sientes mejor, porque no te llevo a conocer el palacio de Jade- dijo ignorando lo ultimo dicho.

-Si, claro será un placer.

Ambos salen de la enfermería.

* * *

**MIENTRAS TANTO EN EL VALLE:**

La figura encapuchada corre por los techos de cada casa, luego se detiene al principios de la escalera del palacio de Jade, se sienta en el escalón.

-Cof, cof- Observa que tose sangre – rayos, debí aunque sea curar mis heridas – ve que de su traje se empieza a manchar de sangre- necesito llegar con Shēzú, si subo por los escalones perderé mas sangre y tal vez no llegue con vida, tendré que arriesgarme y utilizar el polvo de transportación.

De su bolsillo, saca un pequeño saco marrón – Si utilizo un poco no habrá suficiente para regresar- escupe otro poco de sangre – no importa, luego veré como me las arreglo – toma un poco de polvo y lo frota entre sus manos, de ahí sale humo marrón que la cubre y cuando el humo se dispersa, ya no esta.

* * *

**DE REGRESO AL PALACIO:**

Tigresa y Shēzú caminaban tranquilamente, de repente, a Shēzú le empieza a dar un fuerte dolor de cabeza que lo hace arrodillarse, ella se preocupa y se arrodilla a su lado.

-¿Qué pasa?

-No, no es nada, solo fue un pequeño recuerdo- dijo poniéndose de pie.

-¿de que? Dime- dijo ella emocionada.

-solo es de… - una pared de humo marrón asombra a ambos.

-¿Qué rayos es eso?

La pared de humo se empieza a dispersa y muestra al ser encapuchado que esta de rodillas, ubicado a un metro de distancia de ellos, se levanta lentamente y con mucha dificultad, Shēzú y tigresa se ponen en posición de combate, pero luego Shēzú baja la guardia.

-Creo que la conozco.

-¿Cómo sabes que es una chica? Con esa capucha ni siquiera puedo ver que especie es.

- Shēzú ayúdame- dijo débilmente, escupió un poco de sangre y se desplomo en el piso.

Shēzú se acerca a ella y la carga- la llevare a la enfermería

-Grulla tal vez la ayude

-Tráelo rápido entonces.

Tigresa asiente y se dirige al salón de entrenamiento, mientras tanto Shēzú corría rápidamente a la enfermería con esa chica en sus brazos.

En el salón de entrenamiento están reunidos los 4 furiosos y Po, este último se encontraba ahí por orden de Shifu ya que como su desempeño había bajado decidió que vuelva a entrenar con los demás.

Los furiosos realizaban el circuito algo decaídos, mientras que Po estaba en una esquina meditando, los furiosos se reúnen en la tortuga de Jade para charlar.

-Me siento triste- dijo mantis.

-Yo igual – dijeron los demás juntos.

-Este día comenzó bien para mí pero después de comer la sopa de Po veo todo negro- dijo víbora.

-A nosotros igual.

-¿Creen que la sopa de Po tenga algo que ver?

-Puede ser, oí que el cocinero transmite sus emociones mediante su comida y esas, emociones el comensal las puede sentir.

-Entonces dices que Po esta deprimido y ¿que su comida nos trasmitió lo que siente?

-Si.

-Y ¿Por qué él estaría deprimido?

-Porque no pasa tiempo con Tigresa y su corazón sufre por eso.

-Tal vez uno de nosotros debería hablar con él.

-Esta bien, entonces víbora lo hará.

-¿Por qué yo?

-A mi tu eres la mas indicada para hablar temas del corazón.

-Si, creo que lo hare.

Tigresa entra al salen de entrenamiento, los cuatro y Po, que se acababa de despertar, fueron a su encuentro.

-Tienen que venir a la enfermería.

-¿Que pasa? ¿Shēzú esta bien?

-SI, solo que encontramos a una chica que esta gravemente herida y grulla tiene que ir a verla.

-¿Cómo es que confías en ella? ¿Acaso la conoces?

-No, pero Shēzú si y no hay tiempo que perder, ya que vimos que tosía sangre.

-Sera mejor que vallamos rápido.

Y así todos se dirigieron rápidamente a la enfermería.

Po esta feliz- _si esta chica conoce a _Shēzú _entonces ambos pueden ser novios y Tigresa ya no se interesaría en él y yo podría buscar mi jugada…. ¿Cuál será mi jugada?_

Entraron a la enfermería, en una cama esta la chica, aun sigue cubierta por su capa y capucha, Shēzú esta a su lado.

-Tigresa me dijo que tu amiga escupió sangre.

-Si pero…

-¿Podrías quitarle la capa y capucha para poder verla mejor?

-Si, claro- dijo quitándole la capucha y la capa con cuidado, mostrando a una hermosa tigresa blanca que tenia los mimos patrones de rayas que Shēzú, el pelaje de todo su cuerpo estaba quemado y lleno de sangre, tenia el labio hinchado y varios cortes en el rosto, pero aun así es hermosa, su cuerpo era delicado y fino, no parecía el cuerpo de una guerrera aunque su ropa digiera lo contrario, llevaba puesta un chaleco verde con bordes mostaza, del mismo color era su pantalón, la ropa estaba quemada, llena de sangre y también esta roto, llevaba en el chaleco este bordado (土地), parecía que la habían torturado horriblemente.

-Ella no es mi amiga.

-Entonces es tu novia- dijo Po con una sonrisa.

-No, tampoco es mi novia- la sonrisa de Po se borro de su rosto, Shēzú agacho su cabeza, parecía que iba a llorar e hizo eso para que nadie se diera cuenta – es mi hermana menor- Shēzú se sienta en la cama que tenía a lado – Grulla podrías ver porque escupe sangre.

-Mira a simple vista parece que la torturaron…

-ESO YA LO SE, SOLO QUIERO SABER PORQUE ESCUPE SANGRE-dijo él gritando desesperado con los ojos rojos ,Tigresa se acerca a él y lo sienta, ella se sienta a su lado y toma sus manos, él la mira.

-Tienes que calmarte, ella va a estar bien, a tu hermana no le gustaría verte así, grulla va a decir todo lo que tiene y tu solo escucharas ¿vale?

Shēzú asiente con la cabeza, ella se para y se dirige con sus compañeros que la miraban sorprendidos, Po solo apretó su puño.

-Tigresa – dijo Víbora- ¿Qué fue eso?

-Apoyo moral, él lo necesita.

Po le dirigió una mirada y pude notar algo extraño en sus ojos, ya no eran rojos sino celestes.

-Continúe maestro.

-AH… si… este… como iba diciendo, la torturaron cruelmente- Shēzú apretó el puño – y al ver su pelaje y sus quemaduras, parece que estuvo en un lugar donde ocurrió un incendio, por lo tanto concluyo que tose sangre porque inhalo humo.

-¿Se le pasara?

-Si pero necesita tiempo.

-Oye Shēzú, ahora que recuerdo tu dijiste que habías recordado algo- dijo Tigresa sonriendo.

-Ah… ya recuperaste tu memoria – dijo Po.

-Si pero solo recordé que la misión que tengo iba ser solo para mi hermana y que yo le roge a mi reina que me dejara ir con ella para protegerla, algo que no hice.

- Tranquilo- dijo víbora- se recuperara, por cierto, ¿Cómo se llama?

- Lǐngyù.

-y dinos ¿Cuál es su misión?

-es…

-encontrar a nuestra princesa – una voz débil hiso que todos dirigieran la mirara a Lǐngyù que estaba despertando, Shēzú la abraza fuertemente.

-Pensé que jamás te iba a ver.

-Yo… también… creí… eso… me… es… estas…aplas… aplastando.

-Lo siento – dijo separándose.

Los demás se acercaron a ella.

-Que bueno que despertaras- dijo Po alegremente y cuando iba a continuar es interrumpido por Lǐngyù.

- Es un honor conocer al gran guerrero dragón y a los 5 furiosos.

-¿Tu sabes de nosotros? Tu hermano no sabía – dijo mono confundido.

-Mono recuerda que Shēzú perdió la memoria – dijo víbora.

-¿perdiste la memoria? Entonces no recuerdas nada de nosotros o del pueblo, solo la misión.

-Si, solo la misión ¿Qué mas tengo que saber?

-Si, ah… - Lǐngyù se acomoda pero con dolor – pásame… mi capa.

Shēzú toma la capa y se la entrega, ella se pone a rebuscar dentro de ella.

-¿Qué buscas?

-Lo encontré… au –dijo mostrando una rama torcida.

-¿una rama?

-No es solo una rama - con un pequeña sacudida de la rama, su ropa se puso como nueva y sus heridas se vendaron – es una varita, la reina me la dio por si acaso.

-Y ¿Por qué no curas con eso tus heridas? – dijo Grulla confundido.

-Porque estas heridas están hecho con herramientas de tortura mágicas y esas no se curan con gran facilidad, ahora- dice mirando a su hermano - acércate para hacer que tú recuperes tu memoria.

Él se acerca algo temeroso – vamos no es la primera vez que te hago un hechizo – Lǐngyù lo toca con su varita y una luz azul empieza a salir por los ojos de Shēzú, luego él deja de brillar.

-Y ¿funciono?

-Si, ya recuerdo todo- dijo él sobándose su cabeza – también recordé que los hechizos duelen.

-Bueno, para que son los hermanos si de vez en cuando no hacen sufrir al otro – dijo ella con una sonrisa.

-Oigan ustedes digiero que tenían la misión de encontrar a su princesa – dijo mono con duda.

-Si ¿y?

-¿Cómo se darán cuenta si la encontraron?

Shēzú y Lǐngyù miran a Tigresa y ven como sus ojos celestes se vuelven rojo, luego se miran, miran a los demás y sonríen.

-La reina dijo que nosotros sabríamos.

-Y ¿Cómo así ella desapareció?

-No podemos dar detalles, pero solo podremos decir que la abandonaron para que ella estuviera a salvo y tuviera u gran futuro.

-Entonces cuando te recuperes ambos irán a buscarla – dijo Po

-No.

-¿Cómo que no? – dijo Tigresa confundida.

-No la seguiremos buscando, porque ya la encontramos.

-¿a que se refieren?

-Nos referimos que usted, maestra Tigresa es Xuǎnzé, princesa perdida de Yuánxié

-¿Qué? – todos se quedaron boquiabiertos y dirigieron la mirada hacia Tigresa que estaba en shock.

-Yo una princesa…. No no no… están equivocados, no es cierto, es imposible.

- Xuǎnzé.

-no me llames así.

-Lo siento, maestra. Pero ¿no le ha ocurrido algo fuera de lo común?

Tigresa recordó los acontecimientos que ocurrieron cuando estaba con Po, él también lo recodo, ahora para ambos todo tenia sentido, pero Tigresa no admitiría eso.

-No.

-¿segura?

-Si, y no insistan, necesito irme de aquí – dicho esto ella sale rápidamente de la enfermería.

-Iré a hablar con ella – dijo víbora.

-Sera mejor que yo hable a mi me escuchará – dijo Po.

-¿seguro?

-Totalmente – dijo el saliendo de la enfermería.

* * *

P.O.V Tigresa

Ingreso rápidamente a mi habitación y cierro la puerta, camino de un lado a otro pensando, ¿Por qué habrán creído que me ha pasado algo fuera de lo común?, ellos saben algo o tal vez Po hablo, sabia que no podía confiar en él, no sabe guardar ningún secreto, igual cuando le dijo a Hundun sobre nuestros puntos débiles, ah estoy molesta con él,…Tigresa tranquilízate, respira, ya que si me enojo demasiado puedo producir fuego y quemar el cuarto.

Tocan la puerta y escucho la voz de Po, el ser con el que ahorita no quiero habla- Tigresa, ¿podemos hablar?

-Si es sobre lo ocurrido en la enfermería, mejor vete ya que yo no quiero hablar de eso- dije muy firme.

-Oh… vamos ¿No crees que es raro que hayan sospechado que si te había ocurrido algo fuera de lo ordinario? Vamos ábreme.

Le abro la puerta no muy contenta, estoy segura que él seguirá insistiendo y no me dejara dormir, él entra con una cara seria me mira, luego se sienta en mi cama, yo no dejo de mantenerme seria, me acerco en frente de él con los brazos cruzados, es extraño para mi ver a Po tan serio.

-¿Cómo estoy segura que tu no le dijiste? – lo digo en un tono muy amenazador.

-Tigresa, yo no hable, jamás diría nada sobre eso, te di mi palabra de no hacerlo ¿recuerdas?

-Si – relajo mis brazos – lo siento, es que no se me ocurre otra razón para que ellos sospechara que me ocurrió algo fuera de lo común.

-Yo creo que ellos están conectados con lo que ocurrió.

-Tal vez, pero eso seria aceptar que soy su princesa.

-¿y?

-y,… y – me siento a su lado- vamos Po yo no tengo madera de serlo.

-Tigresa, tu tienes grandes cualidades, eres una gran líder, una maravillosa guerrera, eres humilde, sabia, bondadosa, hermosa… - escuche bien o él dijo que yo soy hermosa, noto que esta ruborizado

-¿Qué dijiste?

-Que,… que eres…. Heroica, si eso – esta nervioso, mejor paso eso por alto pero están difícil, nadie me dijo que era hermosa…. Pero que el piense eso es extraño.

-Po, dirigir a los cinco furiosos es una cosa pero a un pueblo entero, creo que no estoy lista.

-¿Me parece o estas considerando la idea de que tu eres Xuǎnzé?

-Si digo no….ah no lo se- Odio cuando el me hace confundir

Estoy con la cabeza agachada, mis ideas están enredadas, soy una princesa o no, ellos dijeron que lo era, pero no lo puedo acepta, pero ¿Cómo están seguros que lo soy? Puede ver otro Tigre más… siento que Po toma mis manos, yo lo miro.

-Esta decisión es difícil.

-Lo se.

-Yo no podre ayudarte, tampoco los furiosos ni Shifu.

-Lo se- porque me dice lo obvio, una cosa de las miles que no me agradan de él.

-Lo que tú decidas, negar o aceptar, lo que eres o no ser, corre por tu cuenta, nosotros solo te aconsejaremos, y aceptaremos tu decisión, ahora te aconsejo que descanses y que lo pienses con más claridad mañana.

Me dirige una sonrisa, yo también le sonrió, sin esforzase, él me hace sentí feliz, miro a sus ojos, parece mostrar tristeza, ahora es mi turno de hacerlo sentir bien.

-Po ¿Por qué no me cuentas tu semana con Shifu?

-Bueno ya no entreno con él- no me sorprende oír eso, sabia que no duraría mucho con su entrenamiento solitario – regrese a entrenar con los demás.

-Y ¿Qué ocurrió para regresar con ellos?

-Veras… - este es el comienzo de una larga charla, tal vez o debí haber preguntado, ahora solo queda escuchar todo lo que le ocurrió.

FIN P.O.V Tigresa.

* * *

En la enfermería:

Los furiosos se habían retirado hacia el pueblo, más específico, hacia el restaurante del Sr. Ping, para decirle adiós a su tristeza, en la enfermería, Lǐngyù le contaba a Shēzú lo que le ocurrió a ella.

-Lo matare, lo matare por lo que te hiso.

-Tranquilízate hermano.

-Como quieres que me tranquilice si ese bastardo casi te mata.

-Él cree que estoy muerta y que tu también lo estas, así será mas fácil entrenar a la princesa, claro si ella decide aceptar que es.

-Lo hará, no te olvides que la reina dijo que al principio lo negaría pero al final lo aceptaría.

-Lo se.

-Ahora tienes que dormir, en unos días podre curarte completamente de tus heridas.

Shēzú se hecha en la cama de al lado y ve como su hermana se queda lentamente dormida, luego de observarla, él también se queda dormido.

**¿Qué les pareció? Creo que a Po lo expuse muy triste y a Tigresa muy alterada por algo simple, creo que tambien los hise cortos, que mas da, dejen sus críticas constructivas, ¿creen que deba cambiar algo? ¿O agregar? Soy toda oídos, ahora me despido. **


	8. Capitulo 7:Aceptando la realidad

**Ola, saque este capitulo muy rápido (a mi parecer) que creo que no quedo como me hubiera gustado, a mi prima le gusto y dijo que lo publicará así que acá esta.**

Po termino de contar todo lo ocurrido en su entrenamiento, para suerte de Tigresa que si él seguía hablando se quedaba dormida.

-Ahora te encuentras al mismo nivel que nosotros ¿eso no te molesta?

-Para nada, en realidad extrañaba estar con los demás, y ¿Cómo fue tu semana sin entrenamiento? Conociéndote creí que tú estarías molesta.

-Pues me conoces bien, nunca he pasado tanto tiempo sin entrenar, pero él maestro me mando a cuidar a Shēzú y no pude negarme.

-y ¿Cómo fue cuidarlo? Sencillo supongo.

-Si, él me cae bien, creo que hemos entablado una linda amistad – ella nota que él sigue deprimido –Pero tu siempre serás mi amigo, el que siempre sabe como hacerme sentir bien.

Ambos se miran y se sonríen, pero en la cabeza de Tigresa se oye una voz _felicidad jajaja… no me hagas reír, tu no conocerás la felicidad ni él amor, igual que en tu sueño, todo se acabara y todos morirán, ya comenzó tu fin, _su sonrisa de Tigresa se convierte en una mueca de Tristeza.

-¿Te ocurre algo? – dijo Po preocupado.

-No, no pasa nada, solo recordé un sueño que tengo desde hace unos días.

-¿de que trato aquel sueño?

-No deseo recordarlo.

-Esta bien, si no quieres contármelo, esta bien, no insistiré, mejor me voy.

-No espera – ella toma su mano haciéndolo detenerse – esta bien te lo contare, porque eres mi amigo y esto explique un poco mi comportamiento en la enfermería.

-¿Qué tiene que ver tu sueño con el hecho de que tu seas una princesa?

-Escucha y te darás cuenta.

* * *

_**Flashback Sueño de Tigresa:**_

_Me encuentro en un pueblo extraño donde hay cualquier tipo de felinos, algunos controlaban distintos elementos, otros no, cada uno llevaba ropa distinta, yo caminaba por las calles y la gente me miraba con alegría, niños me entregaban flores y me decían princesa, a lo lejos veía un castillo y quise acercarme a él, pero mientras lo hacia el castillo desapareció y todo se volvió color sangre, gritos de los niños por doquier, ruegos de mujeres, las armas de los hombres chocando, la tierra se movía, de una gran sombra aparece en el castillo, no puedo distinguir bien de que es, me señala y todos dejan de pelear y me miran con odio en sus ojos y luego la sombra desaparece y todos me rodean con sus armas y habilidades me empiezan a atacar e insultar, me dejan malherida, los niños me rodeaban y me escupían como si fuera una basura, uno de ellos me dijo __**"tu no eres nuestra princesa, tu nunca conociste la felicidad ni el amor, eres fea, no eres una mujer completa y te quedaras sola, SOLA, para siempre"**__ luego los niños se van riéndose de mi y todo se vuelve oscuro, yo estoy confundida, luego aparecen ustedes en frente de la gran sombra y tú comienzas a hablar "__**nosotros te derrotaremos pase lo que pase, lo haremos por el pueblo**__",__la sombra los ataca y empieza a matar a cada uno de ustedes, todo se desvanece y solamente escucho sus gritos de agonía y sus ruegos, todo vuelve ser claro, los cuerpos de los furiosos desparramados, sangre por todos lados, pero tu cuerpo no esta, lloro en frente del cuerpo del maestro shifu y un ser extraño me abraza y yo, por una extraña razón lo abrazo, no puedo notar bien quien es, luego él me besa, luego lo atraviesa una espada y muere, lloro arrodillada al lado de su cuerpo y escucho una voz que me dice la sombra habla __**"con que la salvadora, eh, no es mas que una gata cualquiera, que no sirve, por culpa tuya hubo una gran masacre, la profecía nunca será completada porque tu no es digna no sabes defender a su pueblo y solo huiste junto con sus padres como una cobarde, no pudiste salvar a sus amigos ni al ser a que amaste ahora todos, Todos están muertos", **__luego despierto._

_**Fin **_

* * *

-Ahora comprendes, siento que mi sueño se cumple.

-Y crees que si no aceptas que eres princesa no se cumplirá, Tigresa fue un sueño, SUEÑO.

-Y si fue una visión – se nota preocupación en el rostro de la felina.

-Pues haremos que no se cumpla – dijo Po confiado – creo que debes descansar y pensar sobre el asunto de la princesa – él se para y Tigresa se hecha en la cama – Po espera.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Podrías cantarme una canción para dormir – Po se sorprende ante aquella petición – pero si tu no quieres normal.

-Esta bien te cantare, solo déjame pensar cual – Po se sienta al filo de su cama – _no puedo cantarle las canciones que mi papa me cantaba, son vergonzosas, creo que improvisaré_

_El sol te da días de sol perfectas_

_El viento era tan orgulloso, que le daba un suspiro cada vez que necesitaba para refrescarse_

_El río también estaba orgulloso de ella, así que le di la mejor agua cuando nadaba en él_

_La tierra estaba tan orgullosa de ella, todo lo que tenía que hacer era plantar las semillas, y crecieron los cultivos_

_Por último, la tierra, el cielo, el viento y el agua todos hablaban juntos sobre lo orgullosos que están de ti, debido a tu bondad, generosidad y coraje de ser tu misma._

_Yo también Estoy orgulloso de ti_

Tigresa se quedo profundamente dormida, Po salió lentamente de la habitación y se dirigió a la suya a descansar, porque él estaba seguro de que mañana, por fin mañana estaría aunque sea un rato con él ser que ama.

* * *

**SUEÑO DE TIGRESA:**

Tigresa se encuentra en un hermoso campo de flores rojas, atrás de ella aparece la tigresa enmascarada.

-Es bueno verte de nuevo Tigresa.

-Lo mismo digo, por cierto ¿Cuándo sabré quien eres?

-Te lo dije la ultima vez, "cuando aceptes tú realidad sabrás quien soy yo"

-¿Pero que realidad, de que soy princesa?

-Esa exactamente.

-Entonces la acepto, dime quien eres.

-Cuando la aceptes en realidad, tu misma te darás cuanta de quien soy.

Tigresa no entendía, la acepto, de mala gana pero la acepto, eso no contaba y como se daría cuenta de quien es ella, no comprendía nada de eso.

-Se que estas confundida, pero no olvides la canción – y la Tigresa canta:

_Al recodar tu carita bonita_

_Cierro los ojos y sueño_

_Que estás conmigo Linda wawita_

_Cuando alumbran las estrellas de noche_

_Y recuerdo tu sonrisa de niña_

_Solo suspiro por ti linda wawita_

_No sé si me recordaras, o por donde estarás,_

_Solo sé que siempre serás mi linda wawita._

La tigresa enmascarada, toma una flor y se la da

- se que son tus favoritas, siempre te gustaron, aún cuando eras una pequeña cachorra.

Tigresa mira la flor, y cuando iba a decir algo, la enmascarada ya se había ido.

**Fin sueño.**

* * *

**T**igresa se levanta de su cama, su sueño no le ayudo a aclarar las cosas de su cabeza, así que decide ir a caminar.

Al pasar por la enfermería oye unos quejidos provenientes de aquel lugar, así que decide ir a investiga, se acerca a la puerta y la abre un poquito y ve que Lǐngyù se movía de un lado al otro de su cama, Shēzú se levanta y trata de calmarla, ella despierta.

-¿Otra pesadilla? – dice él triste.

-Si – dice ella decaída – ya van tres veces en esta noche, creo que mejor me quedo despierta.

-No, necesitas descansar - Shēzú piensa e una forma de hacer dormir a su hermana y luego recuerda algo – ¿te acuerdas de la canción que la reina dijo que cantaba para su hija?

-Si.

-Te la cantare, espero que eso te ayude a dormir.

_Al recodar tu carita bonita_

_Cierro los ojos y sueño_

_Que estás conmigo Linda wawita_

_Cuando alumbran las estrellas de noche_

_Y recuerdo tu sonrisa de niña_

_Solo suspiro por ti linda wawita_

_No sé si me recordaras, o por donde estarás,_

_Solo sé que siempre serás mi linda wawita._

Lǐngyù se queda dormida y Shēzú también.

Tigresa se aparta de la puerta y la cierra lentamente, todo estaba claro, ella es la princesa que ellos buscaban y la canción esa canción es la que canto la tigresa enmascarada, entonces ella era su madre, todo estaba casi claro, pero aún había preguntas, pero tendría que esperar hasta mañana, se dirige rápidamente a su cuarto y se hecha en su cama, ya tenia su decisión, solo esperaba que los demás la acepten.

El sol empieza a emitir sus primeros rayos, y suena el gong, Po y los furiosos salen, incluidos Tigresa.

-Buenos días maestro.

-Buenos días alumno – en el rostro del maestro se notaba un poco de disgusto – por cierto ¿Cuándo tenían planeado decirme de que teníamos una nueva invitada?

No podían creer que Lo habían olvidado, Tigresa hablo primero.

-Lo sentimos maestro por no avisarle ayer de que la hermana de Shēzú había venido.

-No te preocupes, ahora todos vayan a desayunar y luego a la enfermería.

-si maestro- dijeron todos y su maestro se retira.

Todos empiezan a dirigirse hacia la cocina, Po se quedo atrás con Tigresa.

-Y ¿la almohada te ayudo?

-Podría decirse que si

-Y cual fue tu decisión.

-Tendrás que esperar, hasta que vallamos hacia la enfermería.

Todos llegaron a la cocina Po preparo las sopas y todos la comieron rápidamente y se dirigieron hacia la enfermería donde se encontraba Shifu, Shēzú y Lǐngyù.

- Lǐngyù me conto todo lo ocurrido ayer – dijo shifu a tigresa – ¿y?

-ellos tienen razón, yo soy Xuǎnzé.

-La reina tenía razón, pero ¿podría decirnos porque cambio de opinión?

-un sueño me ayudo – dijo sonriente.

-Un momento- dijo mono- ustedes le preguntaron ayer a Tigresa si le había pasado algo fuera de lo común, ¿a que se referían con eso?

-vera maestro, nosotros venimos de un pueblo muy especial – dijo Shēzú.

-Nosotros y una parte del pueblo podemos controlar los elementos – dijo Lǐngyù.

Los furiosos fueron los únicos sorprendidos

-Debe ser una broma – dijo grulla.

- eso es imposible- dijo mantis.

-Ya nos engañaron una vez- dijo víbora.

-Lo decimos en serio, yo controlo la tierra y él el agua.

-Pero son hermanos ¿no deberían controlar él mismo elemento? Claro si pueden hacerlo – dijo mono.

-Nuestra madre controlaba él agua y nuestro padre controlaba la tierra, así que por eso controlamos elementos distintos – dijo Lǐngyù.

-Aun no nos creen verdad –dijo Shēzú.

Loa 4 asistieron la cabeza

-Demuestren que pueden hacerlo y así le creeremos.

-Yo no puedo controlar la tierra porque no estoy en contacto con ella.

-Yo lo hare, ¿trajeron sopa?

Po sostenía un plato de sopa – con eso servirá.

Shēzú puso sus manos como si estuviera agarrando un pelota y empezó a moverla de forma circular de un lado a otro y la sopa empieza a burbujear, luego se empieza a alejar un poco y alza sus manos y aparece una esfera hecha de sopa, luego la esfera se disuelve y el liquido cae en el tazón.

-aun sigo débil y eso es todo lo que puedo hacer – dijo sentándose en la cama – ahora nos creen.

Los 4 se asombraron ya que creyeron imposible que alguien hiciera eso.

-Tigresa ¿no tienes preguntas que hacernos? - dijo Lǐngyù sonriente.

-Ah… si quiero saber todo del pueblo y como podemos controlar los elementos y quiero saber sobre mis padres.

-esta bien, veras Hace cientos de años, todo estaba bien en nuestro mundo, Todo estaba lleno de prosperidad y paz, Las tres naciones agua, tierra y nómadas del aire se unificaron en la República Unida de Naciones, donde Maestros y No Maestros pudieran vivir y prosperar juntos, en paz y armonía. Llamaron a la capital de esta gran Nación "Yuánxié", pero a ella le faltaba un líder para el consejo ahí fue cuando apareció Jìrèn zhě y al demostrar grandes habilidades al controlar los tres elementos, incluyendo al elemento fuego que hasta ese entonces se creería imposible lograrlo, el fue el primer de una larga lista de lideres que con sabiduría hiso que nuestro valle prosperara y así transcurre la historia hasta llegar con Qiángzhì, tu padre y con Yìzhì, tu madre, ambos se alegraron y se sorprendieron cuando naciste, ya que tu eres la primera mujer de la decencia guerrera de tu padre, pero esa alegría no duro mucho, pasado unas semanas desde tu nacimiento, los no maestros se hartaron y se revelaron, usaron bloqueadores de chií y todos los maestros se tuvieron que enfrentar a ellos, tu padre tristemente murió, tu madre logro escapar con todos los niños de la aldea, pero destruyeron el vehículo en donde estábamos, creímos que tu moriste, pero estas viva y eso es lo importante.

Tigresa no podía creer lo que oía, estaba alegre de por fin saber algo sobre su pasada, peo triste porque recibe la noticia de que su padre murió y de que su pueblo ya no hay maestros de los elementos.

-Un momento, ¿Cómo están seguros de que tigresa es su princesa?, podría ser otra tigre – dijo grulla.

-Vera maestro – Shēzú levantándose – Tigresa cuando intento consolarme, sus ojos cambiaron al color celeste, igual que los míos – todos estaban confundidos – ya que el elemento que Tigresa debe aprender es el agua, cuando este lista, sus ojos cambiaran de color, además – dijo acercándose mas a ella, y del chaleco de ella saca un collar con la imagen de los cuatro elementos – este collar es perteneciente a la realeza, ayuda a controlar mejor los elementos a los principiantes, cada rey lo ha usado y se lo ha heredado a su primer hijo.

-Yo tengo una duda – dijo víbora – ¿porque ustedes usan ropa de colores distintos y bordado el nombre del elemento que ustedes realizan?

-Los colores son típicos de cada capacidad, el modelo, lo escogimos nosotros- dijo Lǐngyù – alguna otra duda.

-Si ¿Por qué ambos estaban heridos cuando los encontramos?

Ambos hermanos se miraron y pusieron sus caras seria – lo sabrán cuando Tigresa termine su entrenamiento.

-Ok y ¿Cuándo comienzo?

-que te parece mañana.

-Esta bien entonces mañana será – dijo Tigresa nada emocionada.

-Muy bien ahora todos vallan a entrenar- ordeno el maestro Shifu

–Menos tu Tigresa- dijo Shēzú- tu meditaras, el estilo de lucha que se utiliza para el agua – control es el Thai Chi y te quiero relajada y centrada.

-Pero el maestro…

-Tigresa, ahora Shēzú es tu maestro así que obedece.

Tigresa hace una reverencia y se dirige disgustada al durazno de la sabiduría, que es un lugar muy relajante para ella.

Po estaba triste, Tigresa pasaría menos tiempo con él, pero debe aprovechar cada momento que este con ella.

* * *

**Para los que siguen la serie de kung fu panda les recomiendo que vean el capitulo"enter the dragon", esta en ingles y no tengo ni la mas mínima idea de cuando se estrena en Latinoamérica, es un especial de una hora y es el mejor capitulo de kung fu panda hasta ahora, y según aquí mi prima es mejor que ambas películas ya que tiene un poco de ambas, yo ya lo vi en ingles y le digo que es grandioso (entendí la mitad de los diálogos, pero eso es suficiente para mi).**

**El siguiente capitulo saldrá cuando comiencen mis exámenes ya que me inspiro cuando los doy, me despido **


	9. Capitulo 8:Agua-Control parte1

**OLA A TODOS, veo que la mayoria noto que mi fic esta inspirado en la leyenda a aang y korra, pues es cierto, se me ocurio cuando vi el adelanto del epidio 27 de la serie, tambien he notado que les gusto la cancion Linda wawita y eso me alegra muchisimo, sin mas preambulo aqui esta el capitulo 8**

Tigresa había pasado todo el día meditando, la campana del valle sonó dos veces aquel día, pero ella no podía ir, pero sabia que sus amigos se las arreglarían sin ella.

A la nariz de la maestra llega el olor inconfundible de la sopa de Po y eso le abrió el apetito, abre los ojos y para sorpresa de ella, Po esta en frente de ella con un plato de sopa.

-Debes tener hambre – dijo él entregándole el plato.

-Si – dijo ella recibiéndolo – gracias, por cierto ¿Cuánto tiempo estuve aquí?

-Todo el día, así que el maestro me pidió que te llevara algo de comida cuando anocheciera.

Tigresa toma rápidamente la sopa y le entrega el plato ya vacio a Po – estuvo como siempre delicioso, por cierto, ¿Has visto a víbora? Grulla me pidió que hablara con ella ya que se comporta muy extraño.

-La vi salir cuando me dirigía aquí, parece estar molesta con su amigo.

-¿amigo?

-Si, veras un día vi que recibió una carta y se le cayó en el camino, la recogí y vi el nombre de Xīwàng así que supuse que tenía un amigo.

-Puede ser ¿pero quien será él?

**En el bosque:**

**-**¿Por qué no me dijiste Xīwàng? Decía víbora furiosa.

-Tu no preguntaste – dijo él devorando la comida.

-Eso no se omite, debiste aunque sea darme una pista.

-El dragón en su brazo no fue suficiente.

-No, cualquiera dice que, no se, el gran guerrero que vendrá poseerá la gran habilidad de controlar el agua, y que después llegara alguien que conoce que puede controlar la tierra- dijo ella casi gritando.

-Te puedes calmar, sabes que me quitaron mis poderes y es por eso que mis visiones no son tan claras y no te dije la verdad sobre Shēzú porque sabia que tu no me creerías.

-Tienes razón.

-creo que tu deberías tener cuidado con tu comportamiento en el palacio.

-¿por que?

-tus amigos sospechan.

-Tratare – dijo ella de mala gana.

-por cierto ¿Cuándo conoceré a Shēzú?

-Lo harás cuando termine su entrenamiento con Tigresa.

-¿a que te refieres con entrenamiento?

- Shēzú le enseñara a Tigresa a controlar el agua ya que ella es una princesa y es su obligación.

-Ya veo, será mejor que te vallas.

-Esta bien, que quede claro que solo me voy porque estoy cansada – dijo ella saliendo y tirando la puerta.

-Al hombre que la aguante mil respetos, con que Shēzú le enseñara agua control a Tigresa, que bien, toda esta saliendo de acuerdo al plan, ahora solo queda esperar.

**A la mañana siguiente:**

Shēzú y Tigresa se dirigen al estante de lágrimas sagradas, al llegar, él le da una pequeña introducción.

-Veras Tigresa, El Agua Control es el místico arte de la hidroquinesis, la habilidad de controlar el agua con la mente. La fuerza del Agua Control son sus habilidades defensivas. A diferencia de otros tipos de control de los elementos, las maniobras defensivas del Agua Control se enfocan en controlar la fuerza del oponente contra él mismo, en vez de dañarlo directamente, los maestros más avanzados lo pueden hacer así - Shēzú toma un poco de agua del estanque formando un látigo de agua y se lo lanza a Tigresa, ella lo esquiva - si lo desean. El Agua Control tiene cierto tipo de termoquinesis, pues los Maestros Agua tienen la habilidad de congelar, descongelar, condensar y evaporar el agua, de acuerdo a la forma que deseen. Pueden crear distintas armas en los tres distintos estados; pueden crear desde una densa neblina, látigos de agua, e incluso pueden encerrar a otra persona en una esfera de hielo .Una gran debilidad para los Maestros Agua es su necesidad de una fuente externa de agua, aunque un Maestro Agua bastante experimentado puede tomar agua de la atmósfera o del suelo o de su propio sudor. Debido a esto, los Maestros Agua que viajan deben llevar una cantimplora con agua – dijo mostrándole una pequeña cantimplora - Otra debilidad del Agua Control es depender de la Luna .Ya que los Maestros Agua ganan poder con la Luna durante un eclipse Lunar resulta la pérdida total de la habilidad del Agua Control ¿preguntas?

-si ¿Por qué no comenzamos entrenar ayer?

-Si comenzamos a entrenar – Tigresa estaba confundida como era que comenzaron a entrenar ayer si estuvo meditando todo el día – se que estas confundida pero la Primera Enseñanza es Control Mental Básicamente se debe a aprender a controlar las emociones, canalizarlas en un punto, para que así no puedan hacer alteradas.

-Esta bien y ¿Cuál es la segunda enseñanza?

-es Control exterior. Este tipo de control surge desde adentro hacia a fuera, concentrándose al máximo en un punto definido, intenta crear ondas.

Tigresa puso su mano encima del agua, cerró sus ojos y se concentro, pero no sucedía nada ni una simple onda, ella abre los ojos.

-Inténtalo de nuevo, tenemos todo el día.

**En la enfermería: **

Como Tigresa y Shēzú tenían que entrenar, Shifu ordeno a Po cuidar a Lǐngyù, ella estaba dormida y Po esta echado en la cama de a lado pensativo.

-_ahora todo se complico para mi, Tigresa y Shēzú pasaran mas tiempo juntos entrenando, luego en unos de sus entrenamientos, ambos caerán al agua y ahí jugaran un rato y se miraran a los ojos, ambos se darán cuenta que son el uno para el otro, saldrán un par de veces y se enamoraran, luego se casaran y regresaran a su pueblo como rey y reina, tendrán unos lindos niños que tendrán la habilidad de controlar los poderes, discutirán, pero luego se reconciliaran de la mejor manera ya que ambos se entienden, yo iría a visitarlos ya que ellos me invitan, estaría feliz por ella, pero triste porque no la tengo conmigo, yo no podre amar a otra mujer ya que mi corazón siempre le pertenecerá a ella – P_o no puede aguantar mas las lágrimas y empieza a llora en silencio.

-¿Se encuentra bien guerrero dragón? - Lǐngyù había despertado y lo miraba desde su cama, Po se sienta en la cama y se seca las lágrimas.

-Por favor dime Po y si me encuentro bien – dijo con una sonrisa forzada que no paso por alto ella.

-Parece que usted no sabe mentir, se nota que esta triste, al parecer su corazón esta roto.

-No, no es cierto… ah si lo esta.

-Si desea se puede desahogar conmigo, yo lo escuchare.

- esta bien, verás, yo me he enamorado perdidamente de la mujer mas hermosa que ha pisado este mundo, pero ella pasa mucho tiempo con otro que tienen muchas cosas en común y creo que ella esta enamorada de él.

- y tu y ella son distintos en varios aspectos y por eso crees que ella nunca se interesaría en ti.

-exacto- dijo él deprimido.

-No se debe sentir triste, yo creo que ella se fijara en usted, ya que como dice mi reina "los polos opuestos se atraen más que los polos iguales"

Aquellas palabras alentaron a Po a seguir con su sueño no tan lejano de estar con Tigresa.

-y ¿Cuándo le dirá a Tigresa lo que siente?

-¿Como sabes que es Tigresa? Digo, no, no, te equivocas no es Tigresa, es ah…es…. Esta bien ¿como supiste?

-Era obvio, además en tu corazón esta escrito su nombre - dijo Lǐngyù sonriéndole a Po, Po respondió la sonrisa y se le ocurrió una idea.

-¿quieres conocer el palacio?

-Po, no puedo caminar.

-No te preocupes yo te cargo y te enseñare mis lugares favoritos, ya que es aburrido estar aquí todo el día.

-Esta bien – dijo ella no muy segura.

Po se agacho y Lǐngyù subió a su espalda y se sujeto bien.

-Lista.

-Si – se levanta – primera parada la cocina – y ambos salen del lugar.

* * *

_Diario de avances de Tigresa_

_Día 1: acabo de terminar mi entrenamiento,_ _ Shēzú_ _ no quiere avanzar hasta que pueda crear aunque sea una pequeña ola, es desesperante, ya quiero avanzar y solo tengo un mes para lograrlo, Shēzú_ _no me_ _quiere explicar el porque y siempre dice que lo sabré cuando termine de entrenar; en este día vi que Po había traído a Lǐngyù en su espalda y empecé a sentir algo extraño, no se algo como odio hacia ella, sentía que quería despedazarla, así que comí rápido y me largue de la cocina y me dirigí a mi cuarto, porque creí que si veía como Po se llevaba a Lǐngyù a la enfermería, la envenenaría mientras duerme… wow… no creí que alguna vez pensara yo en asesinar a alguien. Esto es algo nuevo para mi pero ya pasara._

_Día 7: ya puedo manipular el agua a corta distancia y sacarla de su origen y lo averigüe yo sola, fue difícil al principio, pero solo tenía que seguir el tranquilo movimiento del agua con mi mano, estoy feliz conmigo misma, aunque hay algo que todavía ronda por mi cabeza y no me deja tranquila, la cólera que me da al ver a Po con Lǐngyù, ya han pasado 6 días y cada vez que la veo en la espalda de Po me da cólera, quiero matarla y enterar su cuerpo... okey esta no soy yo, esta nueva sensación me confunde y me asusta un poco, pero ya pasará, solo han pasado 6 días no es para tanto._

_Día 14: Según _Shēzú,_ estoy avanzando rápidamente con el entrenamiento, pero yo no pienso lo mismo, ya estamos mitad de mes y voy en la lección 6 de 12, pero de seguro lo lograre, Po en esta semana estuvo ocupado ya que su a su padre le dio gripe y el tuvo que encargarse del restaurante, estoy feliz por eso ya que paso esa semana lejos de Lǐngyù,_ _Shēzú me dijo que mañana por ser luna llena alagaría mi entrenamiento y dijo que me enseñara algo útil, me pregunto que será. _

* * *

Era de noche, una hermosa noche de Luna llena, los furiosos y el maestro Shifu se encontraba descansando, pero había una lámpara encendida e el cuarto del guerrero Dragón, que se encontraba escribiendo en un pergamino lo que sentía sobre cierta chica especial, pero de repente, entra la maestra víbora, Po esconde rápidamente el pergamino, pero ya era tarde, la maestra ya se había dado cuenta de su existencia.

-Po, ¿Qué escondes ahí?

-Nada.

-Vamos, tú no sabes mentir, por favor muéstrame.

-Esta bien- dijo mostrándole el pergamino cerrado – es un poema que escribí para alguien especial.

-¿Puedo leerlo?

-Claro – dijo entregándole, víbora lo desenrolla y se pone a leer:

_Despierta, tiemblo al mirarte:_

_dormida, me atrevo a verte;_

_por eso, alma de mi alma,_

_yo velo cuando tú duermes._

_Despierta, ríes y al reír tus labios_

_inquietos me parecen_

_relámpagos de grana que serpean_

_sobre un cielo de nieve._

_Dormida, los extremos de tu boca_

_pliega sonrisa leve,_

_suave como el rastro luminoso_

_que deja un sol que muere._

_"¡Duerme!"_

_Despierta miras y al mirar tus ojos_

_húmedos resplandecen,_

_como la onda azul en cuya cresta_

_chispeando el sol hiere._

_Al través de tus párpados, dormida;_

_tranquilo fulgor vierten_

_cual derrama de luz templado rayo_

_lámpara transparente._

_"¡Duerme!"_

_Despierta hablas, y al hablar vibrantes_

_tus palabras parecen_

_lluvia de perlas que en dorada copa_

_se derrama a torrentes._

_Dormida, en el murmullo de tu aliento_

_acompasado y tenue,_

_escucho yo un poema que mi alma_

_enamorada entiende._

_"¡Duerme!"_

_Sobre el corazón la mano_

_me he puesto porque no suene_

_su latido y en la noche_

_turbe la calma solemne._

-Y ¿Qué te pareció?

-Hermosa, a ella le va a gustar

-Eso espero, por cierto ¿a que viniste?

- Shēzú quiere que lleves a Lǐngyù al estanque de lágrimas sagradas.

-y ¿Por qué no lo hace él?

-él esta entrenando con Tigresa ahí.

-Esta bien lo hare, solo espero que ella no me golpee- víbora miro confundida a Po – después te explico.

Po sale de su habitación rumbo a la enfermería, con cuidado, carga a Lǐngyùy la lleva al estanque donde Shēzú lo espera.

-Gracia por traerla Po.

-no hay problema, ¿Dónde quieres que la deje?

-en la orilla.

Po se dirige a la orilla, donde se encontraba Tigresa perfeccionando su agua – control, él la deja cuidadosamente y después mira a Tigresa, ella también lo mira y su corazón empieza a acelerar y parecía que así podría quedarse ella para siempre, Po deja de mirarla y dirige donde Shēzú.

-Ya esta ¿quieres algo más?

-Si ¿podrías despertarla?

-no, no quiero que me rompa la nariz, ¿Por que no utilisas tu agua control paa despertarla?

-Porque tengo que entrenar a estarás bien.

-Per… - Shēzú se dirige donde Tigresa y la aleja de donde se encuentra su hermana, Po se acerca a Lǐngyù y trata de despertarla, mientras que Shēzú le explicaba a Tigresa lo que iba a pasar.

-Tal vez te preguntes porque mande a Po a traer a mi hermana.

-para que tu la cures con tu agua-control.

-casi, será para que tu la cures, verás Cada una de las cuatro disciplinas de Control de los Elementos contiene una sub-habilidad única sólo para ciertos Maestros de cada elemento. Los Maestros Agua, en particular poseen la habilidad de curar heridas re direccionando los pasos de energía (o chií) a través del cuerpo, usando el agua como catalizador. Físicamente, esto restablece las propiedades de los cuerpos que están compuestos básicamente de este elemento. Primera deberás dirigir el agua en las determinadas zonas del cuerpo, luego Deberás catalizar tu poder curativo, para traspasarlo al agua – Shēzú saca una navaja que en el mango lleva un tallado muy extraño, y se hace una herida – así se hace – levanta un poco de agua y la pone sobre su herida, y hace movimientos circulares con su mano y el agua empieza a brillar, luego el brillo del agua desaparece y se ve la herida ya curada.

-Oh… - ambos voltean para ver que pasa y ven que Lǐngyù ya esta despierta y que Po esta tirado en el suelo.

-Lo siento, Po

-No te preocupes- dijo Po sentándose a su lado.

Shēzú y Tigresa se acercan a ellos.

-que bueno que despertaras hermana.

-pudiste haber avisado

-te dije que haríamos esto en luna llena

-Pudiste decirme que hoy es luna llena.

-sabes que no discutiré contigo sobre esto – se voltea – Tigresa cúrala.

Tigresa envuelve a Lǐngyù con agua y empieza a hace movimientos circulares en todo su cuerpo, luego el brillo se va y ella con la ayuda de Po se levanta.

-Puedes hacer tierra-control.

-Veré.

Lǐngyù pisa fuertemente y levanta una gran roca y con un puñete la dirige donde su hermano, él se percata de la roca, levanta un látigo de agua y la destruye.

-Eso fue… BARBARO – Po estaba anonadado, Lǐngyù se rio muy bajo por la cara que había puesto Po.

-Veo que ya estas bien, ahora vete.

-Vamos ya me recupere, quiero entrenar.

-a dormir, niña malcriada.

-tu no eres mi jefe

-No me hagas usar sangre control, porque sabes que lo hare

-Y por eso digo, mejor me voy a descansar, vamos Po.

-No quiero caminar - dijo Po sentandose.

-Tengo una idea.

Lǐngyù piso fuertemente y se levanto una pequeña rampa donde subió – sube- Po subió un poco desconfiado – ahora sujétate fuete – él agarro la cintura de ella y eso hiso que Tigresa les dirigiera una mirada asesina – nos vemos mañana, hermano- con un rápido movimiento de manos la rampa empezó a avanza rápidamente cuesta abajo.

-Continuemos.

-Espera ¿Qué es eso de sangre-control?

-eso, veras Es la técnica más poderoso que se conoce, como su nombre dice, permite el control sobre un ser vivo, mediante sus fluidos dice que Los maestros agua pueden realizar esta técnica ya que el cuerpo está conformado por un 70% de agua. La sangre control no se basa en solo controlar le sangre sino también todo el resto del cuerpo incluyendo los músculos, ya que: "los seres vivos no son más que agua con piel". Se dice que esta técnica es de mucha complejidad y se considera la forma más avanzada, peligrosa y poderosa del Agua-control, se presume que sólo se puede utilizar en noches de Luna llena, debido a que ésta incrementa el poder de los Maestros Agua. Pero solo es un mito que utilice para asustar a mi hermana. Ahora continuemos.

* * *

**MIENTRAS TANTO:**

-aahh…ouh – al frenar, Po tropieza con una roca y cae encima de Lǐngyù.

-Qui…quítate- con un golpe hace que el Po salga disparado y caiga a su lado.

Po se para igual que Lǐngyù y ambos caminan hacia la puerta de la enfermería.

-Oye me preguntaba si quieres ir mañana a conocer el pueblo.

-Si, claro, pero antes me gustaria entrenar, si no te importa.

-Si, ya van semanas que tampoco entreno.

-entonces vamos en la tarde.

-Ya rugiste.

-Buenas noches Po y perdona por haberte golpeado.

-no te preocupes… por cierto- Po saca el pergamino – esto es para ti, veelo cuando yo me haya ido- se lo entrega.

-Gracias – lo recibe – buenas noches- se acerca y le da un beso en la mejilla

-Buenas noches – Lǐngyù ingresa a la enfermería, Po aun sigue afuera y se toca la mejilla, sonríe y luego se va a su cuarto.

* * *

**Por cieto casi me olvido, Guest, aqui esta lo que me pediste:**

**AGUA: Panteras****  
**

**Tierra:Linces y Tigres  
**

**aire: Pumas  
**

**Sobre la especie que domino todos los elementos... lo sabras al final (risa macabra), aunque puede ser que este en esta lista.**

**Mis exámenes comienzan esta semana (porque!) y no voy a tener tiempo para escribir ya que son los finales y me van a quitar la compu, cuando termine mis exámenes talves pueda publicar algo o talvez me valla a una cabina, ya vere, hasta la proxima.  
**


	10. Capitulo 9:Agua-Control parte2

**Hola a todos, este capi es corto a mi parecer, pero no me siento últimamente inspirada, más bien estoy muy decaída, pero ya se me pasara (o al menos eso espero) se que he tardado mucho en actualizar pero que se va hacer, ahora disfruten del capi**

Amanece tranquilamente en el valle de la Paz, Tigresa se encontraba durmiendo después de su exhaustivo entrenamiento de anoche mientras que los demás estaban desayunando en la cocina, de Pronto entra Shezu.

-Buenos días – dijo Shezu muy cansado.

-Buenos días – respondieron los demás.

-Oye pareces cansado – dijo Po – deberías dormir un poco mas.

-No… mi hermana querrá que entrene con ella – dijo sentándose en el único asiento vacio.

-¿ya se curo? – Pregunto mono – dijiste que sus heridas eran difíciles de curar.

-Si… pero todo es posible para un maestro agua si la luna llena esta presente – dijo recibiendo el plato de sopa y empezó a tomarla lentamente

-Oye Shezu – dijo Po – no te importa si llevo a tu hermana a pasear por el pueblo verdad.

-No, para nada – dijo terminando su sopa – le caería bien, pero antes que entrene un poco, cuando no entrena por mucho tiempo, se pone paranoica.

-Esta bien – Shezu se levanta – Si ven a Lingyu díganle que me espere en el salón de entrenamiento – se va arrastrando los pies.

Los furiosos también terminaron de desayunar y se dirigieron al salón de entrenamiento dejando solo a Po, mientras que él ordenaba y limpiaba los platos, aparece…

-Po

-aww… ¿que? – Dijo Po y al voltear ve a Lingyu – lingyu, viste el pergamino… y… ¿te gusto?

-Si me gusto – ella se acerca rápidamente a él y lo abraza – Po me encanto, tu lo hiciste solo.

-Si, lo hice yo solito, me inspire en ti, solo con verte esto surgió de mi mente, ya que tu eres una Chica única y especial – Lingyu lo mira y lo vuelve a abrazar, pero ninguno de los dos se dio cuenta de la presencia De Tigresa que estaba escondida detrás de la puerta y que había oído y visto todo y sintió que algo en su interior se rompía y eso la destrozaba por completo.

-Por cierto, tu hermano quiere verte en el salón de entrenamiento, lucia muy cansado por el entrenamiento de ayer

- ¿en serio? Este será un entrenamiento interesante. Sera mejor no hacerlo esperar.

-Si, para después irnos a visitar el pueblo.

Ambos se dirigen donde esta Tigresa, ella los siente acercarse y se dirige rápida y silenciosamente a su cuarto.

-Que lindo –camina por su habitación – Po le dio un pergamino a Lingyu y le dijo que ella es especial y ambos irán solos al valle y eso no me importa para nada – golpea su piso y le hace un gran agujero – a quien engaño, por una razón me da cólera que ellos pasen casi todo el día juntos, quiero que el solo este para mi, a mi lado, quiero que pase toda su vida conmigo… pero que rayos me pasa – se sienta en su cama – estoy loca, primero aquellas extrañas sensaciones que siento cuando veo a Po y la cólera que me da al ver a Lingyu junto a él, no entiendo nada esto es nuevo para mi…- derrama una lágrima- ahora estoy Triste porque estoy completamente segura que Po la ama y ese pergamino expresa todo lo que siente por ella y ahora ella lo alejara de mi para siempre – Tigresa empieza a llorar, ya o puede aguantar mas las lágrimas, luego recuerda algo… abre el primer cajón de su cómoda y saca un peluche de oso panda, el mismo que Po se le había regalado y recordó la promesa que él le había hecho.

_**Flashback:**_

_Había terminado su tercer día de entrenar la Paz interior y no había progresos por parte de la maestra, ambos se dirigían caminando lentamente de vuelta a sus habitaciones._

_-Soy una inútil _

_-Tú no eres una inútil._

_-Si lo soy, estoy perdiendo mi habilidad de hacer Kung Fu y no logro encontrar la paz interior._

_-Tigresa solo han pasado Tres días._

_-Po, tú lo lograste a la primera._

_- Si, lo se y se que tu lo lograras, solo debes olvidar las cosas que te molestan par poder hacerlo bien._

_-Lo intento, pero por alguna razón se me hace difícil hacerlo._

_-Tigresa, lo que sea que te pase puedes decírmelo, yo te ayudaría._

_-Aún sigo perturbada por lo que paso en Gongmen, sentí… digo sentimos Tristeza a perderte y no me… nos gustaría que eso volviera a pasar._

_- Tigresa yo nunca te dejare sola y haría lo que fuera para protegerte y… - me entrega el peluche – este peluche simboliza que jamás nada ni nadie nos separa._

_**Fin Flashback**_

_-_Po, nunca rompería su promesa – abraza al peluche, lo mira y lo pone en su cama, se seca las lágrimas y se levanta de su cama – debo deja de llorar y ponerme a entrenar es mi día libre y no lo voy a desperdiciar llorando.

**MIENTRAS EN UN PUEBLO ALEDAÑO:**

Unas 4 figuras encapuchadas están reunidas a las afueras de aquel pueblo.

-espero que hayan acabado con él – dijo uno de ellos con un tono de enojo.

-él esta muerto, lo vimos caer – dijo otro con calma.

-¿Tu mismo le clavaste la espada?

-No, pero estaba herido gravemente y no creo que haya sobrevivido a tal caída.

-Más te vale ya que el jefe no acepta fallos.

-¿Y la chica? Estará muerta supongo.

-Lo esta yo mismo la deje inconsciente y queme la cabaña de tortura.

-El jefe nos recompensara, estoy seguro.

-Sera mejor volver.

Y así los 4 encapuchados se internaron en aquel inmenso bosque.

_Día 17:_ _En este día tuve un gran progreso, ese descanso me hiso bien, ahora ya puedo hacer_

_-El Látigo de Agua _

_-Lanzamiento de agua a distancia, con regreso a lugar de origen. _

_-Manejar el agua libremente entre manos. _

_-Concentración del agua en un solo punto_

_-Surfear sobre el agua. _

_-Montar en grandes canalones de agua._

_Shezu me felicito por ese gran progreso, con respecto a lo otro, ya no los aguanto, el será mi amigo y ella mi futura maestra pero ya no los soporto ver juntos, me empiezo a distanciar de mis amigos y se que ellos están notando aquel cambio en mi._

_Día 24: Ya se acerca in de mes y mi entrenamiento de agua control ya se va a acabar, Shezu quiere que al final del mes me enfrente a él y le demuestre a todos lo que he aprendido_. _Aunque esto para mi ha sido fácil ya que solo requiere una gran capacidad mental y un alto nivel de concentración, ahora ya puedo controlar el agua en sus tres estados y convertirla a tales. Po fue a hablar con migo a pedido de víbora, al tenerlo a mi lado esa ocasión sentí que el vacio que había en mi desaparecía y sentí calidez a estar a su lado, pero eso no duro mucho ya que Lingyu tubo que aparecer y llevárselo, y todo se volvió oscuro para mi. _

_Día 30:_ _esto es lo último que aprenderé con Shezu sobre agua control_

_-El Taladro de Agua _

_-La forma de Pulpo _

_-Encerrar al oponente en una burbuja de hielo _

_-Montar sobre hielo _

_-Usar proyectiles de agua, como bolas y dagas de hielo _

_-Separar el hielo _

_-Crear puentes de hielo _

_-Crear grandes tsunamis. _

_-'Controlar' el cuerpo del enemigo, a través del agua control (rodeando todo su cuerpo con agua, y tiende conexión con esta misma)_

_Según el, esto es lo primordial para un maestro agua, Sobre Po y Lingyu, los he notado algo extraños, salen mas a menudo que antes y además llegan lastimado y sudorosos como si hubieran entrenado, al menos ella, Po llega como si una avalancha le hubiera caído encima… será que Lingyu le esta enseñando tierra control a Po… no, eso seria imposible yo que Po nunca mostro indicios de controlar algún elemento, tal vez solo pelean y ya, aunque mono cree que ocurre algo mas… a ese simio da ganas de… mejor me olvido del asunto, mañana presentare mis avances a Shifu y veré que elemento tendré que entrenar después. _

Todos se encuentran reunidos a las afueras del salón de entrenamiento, esperando a que comience el enfrentamiento. Shezu llega y coloca 4 baldes de agua de agua en el terreno, Tigresa llega.

-Muy bien maestra, veamos si puede aplicar todo lo que ha aprendido en una batalla.+

-Pan comido.

-Muy bien empecemos.

Shezu empieza cubriendo sus brazos con agua y le empieza a lanzar dardos de hielo a Tigresa quien las derrite antes que llegue, ella lanza un par de látigos de agua que él los esquiva fácilmente montando sobre ellos acercándose a la maestra para dar un golpe pero ella esquiva cada golpe, elabora otro látigo de agua y se lo lanza dándole justo en el pecho, él cae, Tigresa empieza a lanzarle dagas de hielo, él se da cuente del ataque y se protege encerrándose en una esfera de agua, de pronto una roca golpea a Tigresa.

-¿De donde vino esa roca?- pensó ella y vio que Lingyu había ingresado al campo – que haces aquí creí que iba a pelear con tu hermano.

Lingyu ignora lo que Tigresa dijo y le lanza una gran roca, ella lo esquiva con una pirueta y le lanza un látigo pero es bloqueado por un muro – Te estamos preparando para una batalle, que tal si tu no te enfrentas a un maestro agua sino a uno de Tierra, también tienes que saber defenderte – pone sus manos en el piso y con solo girarla, el suelo debajo de Tigresa se formo en arenas movedizas y ella empezó a descender- no luches nunca con las arenas movedizas – Tigresa se envolvió en agua y empezó a levitar y cayo a un lado, al caer Lingyu utilizo su habilidad para esposar a Tigresa inhabilitando sus manos – ahora que aras – Tigresa se fijo que Lingyu estaba entre dos baldes, ya tenia una idea, pero tenia que acercarse hacia ella, Tigresa empieza a correr hacia donde ella esta, Lingyu empieza a lanzarle varias rocas pero ella las esquivaba fácilmente, al llegar derrama ambos baldes cayendo el agua bajos sus pies y los de Lingyu, congela el agua congelando también los pies de Lingyu, pero ella se librera fácilmente

– Ese era tu plan – dijo casi riéndose de ella

-no – dijo ella cubriendo a Lingyu con hielo utilizando solo sus pies dejando libre su cabeza se acerca a ella y la mira a los ojos – ese era mi plan.

Shezu y los demás se acercan.

-¿Cómo pudiste controlar el hielo con tus pies? – pregunto Shezu perplejo.

-¿no puedes hacer eso?- pregunto Tigresa confundida.

-No, dime como lo hiciste.

-No tengo idea solo lo hice y ya.

-ajam – ambos miraron a Lingyu parecía molesta – alguien me podría saca de aquí.

-Ya te saco hermana – Shezu derrite el hielo y Lingyu libra a Tigresa de sus esposas

-y ¿ahora que? – Pregunto Shifu

-Ver los ojos de Tigresa y ver si cambiaron de color.

-No será necesario – dijo Lingyu – yo ya los vi cambiaron a color marrón.

-¿y eso que significa? – Pregunto víbora.

-Que Tigresa va tener que aprender Tierra control con migo – dijo sonriendo.

-_lo que me faltaba, entrenar todo el ser que detesto – pensó ella._

-Tigresa, descansa mañana entrenaremos – se dirige al salón de entrenamiento – y no te preocupes la tierra control es puro Kung fu así que será sencillo para ti – entra al salón de entrenamiento.

-Todos vallan a entrenar – ordeno él maestro Shifu y el se dirige a estudiar sus rollos.

-Chicos tengo que hacer algo, así que si el maestro pregunta, díganle que fui al pueblo – víbora sale rápidamente.

-¿Qué le ocurre a víbora? – pregunta Shezu a Tigresa.

-Creo que va a visitar a un amigo y no quiere que nadie se entere – le responde ella – vamos a entrenar ¿vienes?

-Ahorita voy – dijo mirando la puerta por donde había salido víbora.

-Como quieras – ella se dirige al salón con los demás.

-_¿A si que víbora, eh? No te preocupes yo igual te encontrare Xīwàng –_ deja de ver la entrada y se dirige lentamente al salón de entrenamiento.

**MIENTRAS EN UN LUGAR QUE NO APARECE EN NINGUN MAPA:**

-L-Lo s-en-sentí-sentimos s-se-señor – Dijo una de las cuatro figuras encapuchadas arrodillada, ya que las otras tres estaban muertas.

-TU SABES QUE NO ACEPTO EQUIVOCACIONES – dijo un extraño ser que con solo verlo te causaba escalofríos, el levanto un pedazo de tierra en forma de pico y le lanzo al sujeto encapuchado, muriendo él al instante. 

-Ahora tendré que arreglar su error – mira en una esfera a la maestra entrenando con Po – Tigresa disfruta tus momentos con el panda ya que se acabaran muy pronto – se ríe maliciosamente.

**Ahora responderé algunos Reviews:**

**CAKE324: no es una parodia de avatar, solo utilice el control de los elementos de la serie.**

**Fanático Z: En realidad quiero corregir algo los que controlan la tierra son los linces no los Tigres y sobre como Shezu controla el agua, eso vendrá mas adelante.**

**Guest: entiendo perfectamente tu punto, pero recuerda que Lingyu también es un Tigre así que si ambos pelearan, Lingyu se lo comería o su hermano, quien sabe, además Tigresa solo come tofu.**

**Para finalizar les diré que espero sus comentarios sobre esto, dudas, quejas, criticas, ideas, lo que sea soy una chica con mente abierta. Hasta la próxima**


	11. Capitulo 10:Tierra control parte1

_Me encuentro en un campo de flores rojas, el mismo de mi anterior encuentro con mi madre, me pregunto que querrá ahora, a lo lejos diviso una pequeña cabaña y me acerco a ella y miro por la ventana, ahí está Po jugando con una pequeña niña mitad tigre y mitad panda en el piso, sonrío al ver esa dulce escena, pero mi felicidad no dura mucho que digamos, de una de las puertas aparece Lingyu, la niña deja de jugar con Po y corre hacia ella, Lingyu la carga y se acerca a Po, él se levanta y la besa, al verlos así sentí que mi corazón se destrozaba pero no entendía el porque ,luego todo empieza a desvanecerse a mi alrededor dejándome en un gran salón que esta parcialmente destruido, miro al alrededor y no veo a nadie mas._

_-Tigresa, es un gusto volverte a ver – esa voz, ya la escuchado antes pero donde… claro es la voz que tenia la criatura de unos de mis anteriores sueños._

_-Yo no diría lo mismo – dije mirando a todos lados pero aun no lo veía y eso me enojaba._

_-Pensé que te alegrarías de verme – aparece frente a mi – ya que yo te mostré el futuro._

_-¿a que te refieres? – Pegunte esperando una respuesta, pero volví a aparecer a las afueras de aquella cabaña, y vi como Po y Lingyu jugaban con la pequeña cachorra, la rabia volvió, siento una mano apoyada sobre mi hombre, volteo para ver de quien se trata y veo a un extraño ser, no puedo ver que especie es ya que su rostro esta cubierto por una mascara negra y llevaba consigo una larga túnica del mismo color._

_-Este es el futuro de ese panda a que tu llamas Po, él se casara con Lingyu y tendrán una hermosa cachorra, pero el futuro se puede cambiar – Trono sus dedos y Lingyu desapareció y yo aparecí en su lugar, tuve una sensación de felicidad, pero no duró mucho – solo tienes que acabar con ella y su hermano y abandonar tu entrenamiento y lo que vez ahí será tu futuro, ¿y que decides, una vida feliz al lado de él o una vida sintiendo celos? _

_Mire la escena, no podía hacerle eso a Po, yo lo quiero y no haría eso aunque sienta… ¿Celos?... yo no siento celos._

_-¿Celos de quien?_

_-De Lingyu, claro esta que tu amas a Po._

_-YO NO LO AMO – le grite con todas mis fuerzas – él es solo un amigo y si es feliz con Lingyu esta bien para mi – con cada palabra que había dicho sentí que mi corazón se destruía – no la matare ni a su hermano. _

_-Como quieras lindura – volvimos a aparecer en ese gran salón – entonces niégalo, eso solo te destruye a ti y te hará sufrir toda la vida- se empieza a alejar de mi lentamente – o al menos lo que te quede de ella Juajajajaja – su risa maligna retumbo todo el salón y de la nada aparecieron varios picos dirigiéndose hacia mi._

Desperté sobresaltada, mire por mi ventana, la luna aun estaba presente y todo estaba oscuro y silencioso, me vuelvo a acostar a mi cama y vuelvo a cerrar mis ojos, de pronto siento la presencia de alguien en mi habitación, abro lentamente los ojos y veo a Lingyu en frente mío con una gran sonrisa.

-buenos días Xuǎnzé.

-¿Buenos días? Lingyu ni siquiera sale el sol y no me digas Xuǎnzé sabes que no me gusta, ahora vete a dormir.

-No me iré a dormir hoy tienes que entrenar conmigo.

-No puedes esperar hasta que amanezca – me cubro mas con mi sabana – tengo sueño.

-No, el lugar donde entrenaremos está algo lejos, así que levántate y alista tu mochila, lleva lo necesario ya que nos iremos por 15 días.

Me siento en mi cama, no entiendo porque no puede esperarse un poco mas si vamos a estar lejos por 15 días – Espera ¿15 DIAS?

-Shh…. Despertaras a los demás.

-¿el maestro sabe de esto?

-Si y me dijo que nos podíamos ir, ahora alístate te esperare afuera – Lingyu sale silenciosamente de mi habitación

Me levanto de mi cama malhumorada, no puedo creer que pasare 15 días con la chica que odio, alisto mi mochila, llevo unas mudas de ropa y una sabana, me visto rápidamente, en mi cintura amarro la cantimplora que Shezu me regalo agarro mi mochila y salgo de mi habitación, le doy una mirada a la habitación de Po, me gustaría despedirme de él pero no puedo, Lingyu me está esperando afuera y tengo que darme prisa.

Salgo de las habitaciones y me dirijo rápidamente a la salida, ahí me esperaba ella, llevaba su capa y con un gran mazo.

- ¿Para que el mazo?

-Cuando lleguemos te lo explicaré todo. Ahora vámonos.

Ambas salimos del palacio y empezamos a correr, al parecer Lingyu quiere terminar esto rápido.

-Creí que aceptaría mi oferta – dijo él golpeando su trono.

-enserio creíste eso, si que eres tonto – dijo una felina entrando al lugar y recostándose en la pared.

-Otra vez tú que quieres.

- Ayudarte, maestro Chóu.

-Yo no soy tu maestro, al menos lo deje de ser terminado tu entrenamiento.

-Lo se, pero tu necesitas mi ayuda, quien entiende a una felina educada y con el corazón frio que otra o al menos una que lo haya sido antes.

-acércate y prosigue me interesa.

-Un momento mi ayuda no será gratis.

-¿Qué pides? Oro, joyas, esclavos,…

-quiero a Gan y a mi hermana, que los dejes libres.

-Hecho, los tendrás ahora dime – ella se acerca y se sienta en el reposabrazos del trono.

- Tú le ofreciste a ella felicidad junto con el guerrero dragón y ella te rechazo y dijo que no lo amaba ¿correcto?

-Si.

-ella es muy orgullosa y no aceptara que lo ama y que tu se lo resaltaras fue muy mala idea.

-Esta bien y ¿Cuál es tu plan?

-Acabar con el guerrero dragón.

-Um… ¿Por qué tendría que acabar con él?

-Si que eres torpe, si el muere Tigresa estará muy deprimida y no querrá luchar, Shezu y Lingyu regresaran derrotados y ahí tu los capturaras a ellos y a todos los rebeldes y nadie se interpondrá en tus planes.

-Me gusta, encárgate de eso, mientras yo iré a comer algo – se levanta de su trono y se retira, la felina mira en la bola de cristal que tenia a lado y observa a Po entrenando con mono.

-Creo que hare una pequeña visita al valle de la Paz…

MIENTRAS AL FONDO DE UN GRAN CAÑON:

-llegamos –dijo Lingyu mirando a Tigresa – aquí es donde entrenaremos por 15 días mas o menos.

-Si, hablando de eso ¿Por qué no entrenamos en el palacio de Jade?

-No quería distracciones para ti, además no quería que mi hermano se interpusiera en tu adiestramiento.

-¿Por qué contigo entrenare 15 días y no un mes?

-Porque la tierra control es muy fácil para una maestra de Kung fu como usted, además le hice una apuesta a mi hermano que usted podía lograrlo en un mes así que será mejor empezar.

Lingyu se quita su capa y su mazo y Tigresa deja a un lado su mochila.

-Muy bien, mi hermano quiere que te de una introducción, la Tierra Control (geoquinesis) es la técnica utilizada por los Maestros Tierra, que involucra la capacidad para manipular la tierra en todas sus diversas formas. La Tierra es el elemento de la solidez, por lo que los Maestros Tierra en general se caracterizan por ser fuertes y orgullosos. La clave del Tierra Control es el ying neutral, que consiste en escuchar atentamente y esperar el momento indicado para atacar, y cuando llegue, actuar con determinación. La Tierra Control se basa principalmente en el estilo de Kung Fu Hung Gar, que cuenta con posiciones muy arraigadas y el uso de fuertes patadas y puñetazos que evocan la masa y el poder de la tierra. El arte marcial se basa en los movimientos de animales, como el tigre, que se utiliza para ejecutar fuertes golpes, y la grulla, que se utiliza para aterrizar suavemente en la Tierra. Hay excepciones a esta regla, una maestra tierra ciega, se basa más en el Kung Fu de la Mantis religiosa. El Tierra Control difiere de las otras Técnicas de control en que mantiene un equilibrio entre las capacidades ofensivas y defensivas. El Tierra Control utiliza un equilibrio de fuerza y defensa para superar a los oponentes.

-A ver si entendí ¿esto será un simple entrenamiento de Kung fu?

-Si eso mismo, bien comencemos con lo básico levitar rocas, para esto necesitas tener mucha concentración – pisa fuertemente y 20 roquitas se elevan y se mantienen así por un minuto, luego caen.

-Bien tú turno y recuerda que tienes que mantenerlo por un minuto y levantar aunque sea dos roquitas

-Es muy sencillo.

-Haber demuéstralo – dijo Lingyu con tono desafiante.

Tigresa pisa fuertemente pero a la justas puede levantar una roquita y lo hace por 15 segundos.

-Inténtalo de nuevo – Tigresa lo intento de nuevo y esta vez si pudo lograrlo.

-Bien ahora continuaremos con técnicas de ataque El ataque más común consiste en hacer levitar trozos de tierra y piedras de diversos tamaños, y lanzarlos a los enemigos con movimientos de puñetazos o patadas. Los Maestros Tierra también pueden manipular la roca para utilizarla como escudo al estar frente a un contrincante. También puede arrojarse al oponente para hacer un contraataque rápido. Los Maestros Tierra pueden destruir fácilmente las rocas con puñetazos y patadas, incluso si tienen poca masa muscular. Esta técnica es útil cuando se enfrentan a otros Maestros Tierra, ya que les permite destruir cualquier proyectil de tierra que les lancen y liberarse de técnicas aprisionadoras. Sin embargo, esto no parece afectar a objetos que no estén hechos de tierra. Los Maestros Tierra avanzados pueden hundir a sus oponentes en el suelo, creando un efecto de arena movediza al ablandar la tierra, como yo hice en la pelea pasada, esta técnica puede ser utilizada también para atravesar muros de roca o cristal o para suavizar la tierra en caso de una caída para garantizar un aterrizaje seguro. También funciona a la inversa, es posible compactar la arena para crear más proyectiles o volver más firme el terreno Se ha visto que es posible crear armaduras con roca, metal o cristal. Esta otorga protección al cuerpo y aumenta la fuerza de los golpes a corta distancia, aunque reduce la flexibilidad.

-_esto será sencillo, 15 es mucho seguro que terminaremos en 7._

MIENTRAS EN EL VALLE DE LA PAZ:

En el techo de una casa, la alumna de Chóu visualizaba todo el valle de la paz, luego de la nada aparecen unas 15 más como ella.

-Ustedes hagan estragos a todo el valle, cuando lleguen los furiosos háganse cargo de ellos, al panda no lo toquen. AHORA VAYAN.

Las demás se dispersaron y empezaron a destruir tiendas y carretas y robar el dinero, luego la campana empezó a sonar advirtiendo a los 4 furiosos y al guerrero dragón.

-Hay problemas en el valle – dijo Shezu – déjenme ayudarlos.

-Esta bien pero hay que darnos prisa – dijo Po y así todos salieron rumbo al valle, al llegar vieron un gran caos que continuaba.

-Alto ahí – dijo Po, las clones dejan todo y se acercan a ellos, la alumna de Chóu aparece al frente de ellas, observa a todos y se da cuenta que Tigresa no estaba entre ellos sino Shezu.

-¿Dónde esta Tigresa?

-Eso a ti no te importa – dijo Shezu con un tono retador.

-Shezu, no te veía desde que casi te mato, pero no lo hice por culpa de la tonta de mi hermana.

-No metas a ella en esto.

-Ah… el pobre gatito aun esta triste porque mi hermana lo abandono.

Shezu cerró los ojos y agacho la cabeza

-Eso pensé, no te preocupes, mis amigas te quitaran ese dolor para siempre. ATAQUEN.

Las clones empezaron a atacar a los furiosos y a Shezu, Mono golpeo a una en el pecho, ella se convirtió en polvo y reapareció a su espalda dedole un fuerte golpe, Grulla al ver lo que le había ocurrido con mono, con sus alas creo un fuerte viento que mando a volar a 5 de ellas, pero ellas desaparecieron y volvieron a aparecer detrás de el y de un golpe lo hacen caer, a Shezu se le acercaron tres, con ayuda de su cantimplora saco un látigo de agua y les lanzo a cada una y ellas se convirtieron en lodo, pero aun seguían vivas, utilizando su agua control, controlo a las tres chicas e hiso contraatacar a las demás, víbora y mantis estaban en problemas seis de ellas los tenían acorralados, Shezu fue a su rescato ordenándoles a las tres chicas de lodo que atacaran, todo era un caos ya que las chicas de arena se empezaron a dividir para formar más, los 5 se juntaron para pensar mejor – Oigan y ¿Po? - - no lo se, creo que siguió a la líder - - _O no esto esta mal, espero que se las arregle solo,_ bien chicos a las tres… TRES _– _Y así todos se abalanzaron a las chicas de arena.

MIENTRAS TANTO CON PO:

Po se había dado cuenta que ninguna de esas chicas no lo atacaban y como vio que su líder se alejaba decidió seguirla hasta el interior de una casa vacía.

-torpe y predecible panda, no puedo creer que esto este resultando bien de acuerdo a mi plan – la alumna aparece al frente de él y el se pone en posición de combate – ahora podre vengarme por encerrar a mi amiga Su.

-¿Su? ¿La ex líder de las damas de la sombra?

-Si ella misma – con un rápido movimiento de manos ella le hecha un liquido en los ojos.

-Agh… mi vista, ¿Qué me hiciste?

-Te eche veneno en tus ojos, una mescla especial, perderás lentamente la visión.

-Creo que me tienes miedo.

-Jajaja… por favor no me hagas reír, yo no te tengo miedo, solo quiero que sufras.

La alumna se acerca lentamente a él, mancha sus garras con veneno y le hace un profundo corte en el brazo, Po grita de dolor.

-Eso no es nada, te esperan peores dolores y nadie podrá salvarte ya que mis venenos son muy poderosos, mas poderosos que los venenos del clan de los víboras, pero tienen efecto lento, te quedan solo 7 días de vida, disfrútalos… a si y esto por Su – La alumna lo golpea en la nuca y Po cae desmayado, luego ella desaparece.


	12. Capitulo 11:Tierra control parte2

Las clones se habían multiplicado y habían rodeado a los maestro, ellos mantenían la pose de ataque pero se les veía cansados creyeron que era su fin cuando las mas de 20 clones fueron corriendo hacia ellos, pero cuando los iba a atacar todos desaparecieron.

Los furiosos y Shezu estaban estupefactos con lo que acababa de ocurrir, los furiosos estaban felices pero algo le preocupaba a Shezu.

-_¿Por qué de pronto desaparecieron? Tenían una gran ventaja sobre nosotros a menos que… NOSOTROS NO ERAMOS EL OBJETIVO… -_Pensó Shezu y con una cara de preocupación se dirigió a los furiosos – Chicos… creo que algo malo le ha pasado a Po.

-No lo creo – dijo mono – Po es fuerte y se las habrá arreglado por si solo para acabar con esa chica.

-Ustedes no la conocen – dijo Shezu preocupado – ella es poderosa, muy poderosa… tenemos que buscar a Po.

-Esta bien lo buscaremos – dijo víbora – será mejor dividirnos así cubriremos mas espacio.

-No- dijo Shezu.

-Pero…

-Se donde esta – dijo Shezu antes de salir corriendo, los furiosos lo siguieron hasta casi a la salida del pueblo cuando él se detuvo en una pequeña casa.

-¿Cómo estas tan seguro de que esta ahí? – dijo mantis incrédulo.

-Por su aroma, el tiene un aroma un tanto peculiar – dijo él y después dio un fuerte golpe a la puerta haciéndola caer y a su vez levantado una nube de polvo, al dispersarse la nube de polvo, todos ingresan y lo primero que ven es a Po tirado boca abajo en el suelo, se acercaron rápidamente a Po, lo voltearon y vieron que aun respiraba.

-Sera mejor llevarlo rápidamente a la enfermería – dijo Shezu con tono autoritario e intentando levantarlo – venga ayúdenme, este tipo si que pesa… uh.

Los furiosos se acercaron y levantaron, con mucho esfuerzo, a Po poniéndolo en la espalda de Shezu.

-¿Podrás con el? – dijo algo preocupado Grulla, ya que aunque él era un Tigre, parecía no tener la suficiente fuerza para cargar a Po.

-S-Si... NO… no hay problema – dijo Shezu – pero mejor hay que darnos prisa.

Todos salieron rápidamente de la casa y se dirigieron al palacio de Jade, al entrar se dirigieron a la enfermería y pusieron a Po en una de las camas, Shezu se acostó en la cama continua ya que su espalda le dolía.

-Okey, nos debes una explicación – dijo víbora furiosa.

-Si… ¿Quién era ella? Y ¿Qué le hiso a Po? – prosiguió Grulla

-Ella… no puedo hablar de ella – dijo Shezu sentándose en la cama.

-Vamos al menos dinos algo de ella para poder saber que le hiso – dijo mono.

-Ella es… una fabricante de venenos… además es alumna de unos de los mas poderosos seres que ha pisado esta tierra – Shezu hablaba con temor y su voz se entrecortaba.

-y ¿Qué tiene que ver Po con esto? – pregunto mantis.

-no lo se.

-¿creen que haya envenenado a Po? – dijo mono preocupando mirando a los demás furiosos.

-Puedo ser… - dijo Shezu parándose y acercándose a Po y empezó a examinar sus brazos.

-¿Qué haces? – dijo Grulla acercándose a él.

-Veo si tiene algún corte– dijo yendo al otro brazo y viendo la marca que le había hecho – ven…

-ese corte esta cicatrizado – dijo grulla dando su punto de vista.

-ella lo cicatrizo – dijo él mirándolo – mire los bordes son rojos y deberían ser marrones.

-Uhh… - todos se acercaron a Po que ya estaba despertando.

- Po – dijo Víbora- estábamos preocupados por ti.

-Chicos… ¿Por qué todo esta tan borroso? – dijo él con un hilo de voz.

Los chicos se preocuparon por las palabras de Po.

-Po… la chica a quien seguiste ¿te hecho algo en los ojos? – pregunto Shezu

-Si… dijo que era veneno y que era su mescla especial, me inyecto un el brazo veneno y dijo que tenia 7 días de vida.

Los rostros de todos se tornaron de preocupación hasta que…

-tengo un antídoto poderoso – dijo víbora – cura cualquier clase de veneno por mas fuerte que sea… ¿crees que funcione?

-No estoy seguro… ella… sus venenos son muchos mas fuertes que los de tu clan… pero podría funcionar… ve tráelo – Víbora sale inmediatamente de la enfermería.

-Ustedes ayúdenme… necesito sacarle sangre a Po.

-No…no quiero – dijo Po moviéndose de un lado a otro.

-Sujétenlo – dijo Shezu, mono tomo la pierna de Po y grulla sujeto sus brazos, como el estaba débil fue sencillo inmovilizarlo.

Shezu se acerco a la cama donde su hermana dormía y saco, de lo que parecía un maletín lleno de pociones, un pequeño envase alargado y se acerca al brazo donde Po tenía la cortada.

-Muy bien Po… esto tal vez te duela pero es por tu propio bien – él saco sus garras e hizo un corte lo suficiente profundo para que un ligero riachuelo de sangre se deslizara por su brazo hasta el envase. Po no mostro indicios de dolor, Shezu lleno el frasquito hasta la mitad y luego con un trapo limpio la cortada.

-Listo – Mono y grulla soltaron a Po, shezu noto que Po estaba llorando, no sabia si era por el dolor de su brazo o por la irritación de sus ojos.

-Aquí esta – dijo víbora entrando rápidamente a la enfermería y entregándole el frasco con líquido rosado a Shezu.

-Perfecto… - se dirige al maletín y saca un frasco con un liquido amarillento y con eso humedece una franela– Víbora ponle esto en los ojos – dice entregándole la franela.

Víbora la recibe algo indecisa – ¿no deberías humedecer esta franela con antídoto? Po dijo que le echaron veneno en sus ojos.

-No es veneno… no se que sea pero estoy 100% seguro de que no es veneno.

Sin seguir cuestionando, víbora pone la franela en los ojos de Po - ¿y el veneno que esta en su interior?

-No te preocupes por eso… ahora será mejor que Po descanse para que recupere fuerzas… así que todos se van… - dijo empujando a los furiosos hasta la salida de la enfermería y tirándoles la puerta en la cara.

-_Sera mejor que me de prisa para encontrar la vendita cura… el plan tiene que continuar… Po no puede morir… no debe morir… o si no todo esto será en vano._

* * *

-¿cómo te fue?

-Porque me preguntas, tienes una bola de cristal que lo ve todo, ni siquiera tuviste la gentileza de ver mi trabajo que te beneficia mucho a ti

- Esta bien no me digas… yo mismo lo veré – se asoma en su bola de cristal y observa a Po recostado en una cama – veo que lo envenenaste – también ve a Shezu leyendo varios pergaminos y experimentando – y que Shezu intenta hallar la cura- ¿pero donde esta Tigresa? Creí que estaría al lado de su adorado panda.

-Lingyu se la llevo a algún sitio a entrenar tierra control… pero no te preocupes, le quedan pocos días de vida… Shezu no encontrará la cura y ella regresará solo para ver a un panda enterrado… jajajaja.

-esto merece celebrarse… traigan a las esclavas.

Las puertas del recinto se abren y dejan entrar… a 3 leopardas cada una con una sombrilla roja, ellas se acercan hasta el centro del recinto y se inclinan ante Chóu…

-Las damas de las sombras ¿Cómo las hallaste?

-digamos que una brisa las trajo.

La alumna de este se acerca directamente a la que estaba en el centro.

-Tu debes ser Song… la traidora – Song solo cubrió su cabeza con su sombría.

-¡Mírame cuando te hablo! – la alumna boto su sombrilla, la agarro del cuello y la obligo a mirarla.

-Esto es poco… tu te mereces mas castigo por lo que le hiciste a mi mejor amiga traicionándola… y convirtiendo a las damas de las sombras en grupo de bien… mi amiga te veía como su sucesora, la siguiente encargada de este grupo del mal… te aborrezco… mereces morir – ella apretaba mas y mas el cuello de Song dejándola casi sin aire.

-Dúyè… déjala ya… cuando me aburran te puedes encargar personalmente de ellas – Dúyè la lanza al piso y regresa a su sitio.

-¿y las otras?

-No te preocupes… todo esta bajo control… QUE HACEN USTEDES TRES AHÍ DE PIE… VAMOS BAILEN –Song se levanta, toma su sombrilla y junto a las gemelas se ponen a bailar.

* * *

Shezu acaba de despertar después de tomar una pequeña siesta, al parecer había dormido toda la mañana y ya deberían ser las 3, se levanta de su cama y dirige la mirada hacia la cama donde dormía Po pero grande es su sorpresa al ver que la cama estaba vacía.

-_¿Dónde esta Po?...Agh… será mejor que valla a buscarlo… tal vez los chicos sepan donde esta._

Shezu sale de la enfermería rumbo al salón de entrenamiento, en el interior se encontraban los 4 furiosos, Shifu y Po; este ultimo hacia Kung fu de manera impresionante, era como si no le hubieran inyectado veneno sino adrenalina, Shezu estaba sumamente impresionado, Po se había curado solo.

-Shezu – Po sale del circuito y se acerca a él – Gracias por salvarme, te debo la vida.

Shezu estaba sorprendido – Lo siento guerrero Dragón pero yo no hice nada.

-¿quieres decir que me cure solo?

-Puede ser… no estoy seguro… pero tu deberías estar agonizando en una cama no entrenando.

-Tal vez ella no me inyecto veneno sino otra cosa que me puso débil, solo quería asustarnos.

-No es su estilo .Ella es infalible, nunca se ha equivocado y no dejo vivo a nadie.

- ¿Usted la conoce, Joven Shezu? – dijo Shifu.

-Se poco de ella, pero solo puedo decirle lo importante… su nombre nadie lo sabe pero es conocida como Dúyè, la mejor estudiante de Chóu, el líder de los no maestros y el actual gobernante de Yuánxié, ella perdió a sus padres en la rebelión de los no maestros y a jurado que acabaría con cada maestro que ocupara China, primero se especializo en el arte de las maquinas, luego continuo con los venenos.

-y ¿Cómo encajo yo ahí?

-Tengo una suposición, ella estuvo presente en los acontecimientos ocurridos en Gongmen, a observar a Tigresa y pudo notar de que ella y tú se relacionan de la mejor manera que de los demás Furiosos y de que tú salieras disparado por el cañón apoyo aquella teoría… les puedo pedir un favor… no mencionen nada de lo ocurrido a mi hermana o a Tigresa ¿pueden hacerlo?

Todos asintieron con la cabeza

- Sera mejor que continúen entrenando… Lo que le ocurrió a Po no paso a ser solo un susto… iré a meditar, vendré dentro de un rato a verlos – dijo él muy ido, saliendo del salón muy pensativo.

-Yo también tengo que hacer algo en el pueblo… así que adiós – dijo Víbora saliendo rápidamente del salón de entrenamiento.

-ya me decía que porque hoy no salía – dijo grulla al lado de Shezu - ¿nos acompañas a entrenar?

-no… tengo… tengo que guardar las cosas de mi hermana… si descubre que toque sus cosas me entierra.

-Esta bien como quieras – grulla se dirige con los demás y Shezu va a la salida - _ es hora de hacerte una visita a Xīwàng- _sale del salón.

* * *

- Dúyè, DÚYÈ… VEN AQUÍ AHORA MISMO.

-¿Qué quieres ahora?... es hora de mi siesta – dijo ella malhumorada acercándose al recinto de Chóu.

-Dijiste que el panda iba a morir… que iba estar postrado en una cama… pero el esta mas sano que nunca – dijo Chóu gritando a todo pulmón.

-Ya deja de gritar… primero yo NUNCA dije que el panda iba estar postrado en una cama y dos… él va a morir, le inyecte un veneno especial…

-¿Qué clase de veneno?

-Mi favorito… pero modificado… ahora no tengo que hablar solo esperar… Ahora si me disculpas me gustaría seguir durmiendo – dijo ella saliendo del recinto y tirando la puerta.

* * *

-Xīwàng… Aquí esta tu comida – dijo Víbora rápidamente dejando la comida en el piso.

-¿Qué pasa… porque tan apurada? – dijo él cogiendo la comida.

-el maestro Shifu vendrá a vernos y es mejor que me vea entrenando – dijo dándose la vuelta – vendré a verte después – sale de la cabaña.

Xīwàng se da la vuelta y empieza a comer lentamente cuando de pronto la puerta se abre.

-Pensé que estabas apurada, víbora.

-Estas equivocado no soy Víbora.

Xīwàng se voltea y ve al frente de él a Shezu con una espada en su mano amputándole.

- Baja eso o lastimaras a alguien.

-¿acaso no la reconoces?...- Shezu sostuvo la espada horizontalmente con sus dos manos y se la entrego.

-Mi espada… ¿Cómo la conseguiste? – dijo él tomándola.

-No fue sencillo… pero lo logre.

-Ya veo… ¿Cómo va el plan? – dijo observándola y dejándola a un lado.

-Bien…o al menos hasta ahora.

-¿Qué paso?

-Chóu sabe que Lingyu y yo estamos vivos.

-¿Cómo estás tan seguro?

-envió a Dúyè a acabar con Po… tú la conoces mejor que nadie ¿cierto?

-La conozco y tú sabes perfectamente que la crie y la eduque como si fuera mi hija.

-Si… ¿crees que ella en ves de envenenar a alguien solo le inyectaría algo que lo dejara débil por un momento?

-No… no es su estilo… aunque… ella creo un tipo de veneno que al inyectarlo a alguien, lo dejar débil por unas cuantas horas y luego al decir una frase secreta el veneno empezaría a actuar por si solo y solo tendría un par de horas de vida… ¿no le inyecto veneno a Po… verdad?

-Si y creo que es el veneno que tu me dices.

-Sera mejor que Lingyu encuentre una cura.

-Ella esta entrenando con Tigresa quien sabe en que lugar.

-Al parecer todo esta en tus manos.

-Necesitare tu ayuda… ¿sabes cual es el antídoto para aquel veneno?

-Si… pero necesitaras conseguir una gran variedad de plantas medicinales que son raras en china y que una curandera del clan víbora los prepare, aunque ese tipo de antídoto no le dan a cualquiera ya que neutraliza todo tipo de veneno por mas fuerte que sea.

-Lo tengo… Víbora me lo dio para curar a Po… pero eso no funciona.

-Es que aun te falta un ingrediente y es el más importante de todos, además es muy difícil de conseguir.

-Dime que es.

-No… no lo recuerdo… lo siento.

Shezu se sentó en el piso de la cabaña y se puso a pensar, alguien debería saber ese ingrediente, pero claro la segunda persona que conocía bien a Dúyè.

-Mi hermana.

-No dijiste que tu hermana no estaba contigo.

- No pero estudio los venenos de Dúyè al más mínimo detalle, ella escribió sus descubrimientos en varios pergaminos, tal vez en uno de ellos este la cura.

- Y que haces aquí hablando conmigo… tienes mucho por leer.

-Nos vemos luego Xīwàng – Shezu sale rápidamente de la cabaña con dirección al palacio de Jade para sumergirse en los pergaminos que su hermana poseía.

* * *

_DIA 3: Las clases con Lingyu van demasiado bien y son muy fáciles, hoy me estuvo explicando un poco sobre las debilidades de los maestros tierra y algunos controles mas avanzados, ella decía que los maestros tierra no podían controlar el metal… pero ella esta segura que se puede lograr, se puso algo histérica cuando le pregunte como lo lograría, no me quiso responder y se metió a una cueva… es rara. Estos tres días me he sentido vacía y no entiendo el porque pero ya pasará. _

_DIA 7: Hoy la clase estuvo más interesante, Lingyu me enseño como compactar las rocas y moldarlas a mi cuerpo para crear una especie de armadura, también me enseño la magnetización para poder escalar con mayor facilidad una superficie rocosa y también el hundimiento de la tierra, entrenamos hasta muy tarde ya que no lograba el hundimiento de la tierra. Lingyu aun sigue despierta intentando controlar el metal, aún creo que es imposible, pero ella no se dará por vencida._

_DIA 10: Hoy ocurrió algo de lo más extraño; Lingyu me enseño el sentido sísmico, me dijo que pocos maestros tierra logran desarrolla este sentido, que ella puede hacerlo pero no es perfecto, fue sencillo aprenderlo y a la vez fascinante, pude ver con mis pies, cada mínima cosa, también me enseño a controlar la arena y el barro, pero eso no fue nada extraño, cuando llego la noche y Lingyu se había ido a intentar controlar el metal, yo intente perfeccionar el sentido sísmico, intente concentrarme y vi que cerca de mi había una cadena y que tenia ciertas impurezas, gracias a esas impurezas y una gran concentración logre que esa cadena se dirigiera hacia mi y poder tómala con mi mano, apenas lo logre quise decirle a Lingyu pero me pareció mejor que ella lo lograra por su propia cuenta._

* * *

Mañana regresaría Tigresa y Lingyu, todo había sido tranquilo, Shezu habia pasado todos esos días leyendo los pergaminos de su hermana y aún no encontraba nada.

-_estoy completamente seguro que mi hermana hayo el ingrediente faltante, pero ¿en que pergamino lo puso? … solo quedan tres pergaminos… en uno de ellos esta._

Víbora ingresa a la enfermería desesperada

-Shezu, tienes que venir conmigo.

Shezu se acerca a víbora - ¿Qué pasa?

-Es Po… ven rápido.

Ambos salieron de la enfermería y antes de llegar se escuchar gritos de dolor por parte de Po, al entrar ven a Po arrodillado tocándose el brazo justo donde Dúyè le había inyectado el veneno.

- Quema… ah… QUEMA – gritaba Po a todo dar.

-El veneno… ¿Cuánto lleva así?

-5 minutos… ¿Qué hacemos?

-Llevarlo a la enfermería de inmediato.

Po intentaba aguantar el dolor pero era sumamente insoportable, los chicos llevaron a Po a la enfermería.

-Mátenme… no lo soporto… ahh.

-Tranquilo Po Shezu te curara. – dijo víbora a su lado.

Los ojos de Po se llenaron de lágrimas, se revolcaba a un lado a otro en la cama, apretándose más fuerte el brazo.

- Inyéctale el antídoto que te di.

-No puedo… esta incompleto, necesito hallar el último ingrediente y tenemos que hacerlo en hora y media… necesitare su ayuda.

-¿Qué necesitas? – Shezu le entrega un pergamino a víbora y otro a grulla.

-Lean esto y cuando encuentren "_antídoto del clan víbora_" me avisan.

-Ustedes dos- dijo él dirigiéndose a mantis y mono – intente tranquilizar a Po.

Mono y Mantis se situaron a lado de Po, intentaron calmarlo pero el gritaba de dolor y pedía que lo maten a gritos, los chicos no sabían que mas hacer, Víbora, Grulla y Shezu leían lo mas rápido que podían, hasta que una hora y 28 minutos después…

-Lo tengo – dijo Grulla alzando el pergamino – escuchen "_he notado que el veneno del clan víbora es fuerte pero no lo suficiente para contrarrestar este tipo de veneno, pero si se le añade sangre de Dragón, el sujeto puede lograr sobrevivir…_"

-¿Sangre de Dragón? ¿Donde conseguiremos sangre de dragón en menos de cinco minutos? – dijo víbora preocupada y a la vez desesperada.

Shezu pensativo mira su brazo en que llevaba el tatuaje de dragón y empieza a recordar…

_Flashback:_

_Se ve a un pequeño Shezu de dos años de edad jugando con un tigre de bengala adulto._

_-Papiiii… - el pequeño corre hacia su padre y el lo carga._

_-Ah… mi pequeño dragón._

_-Papi, yo no soy un dragón._

_-Si lo eres… bueno tus ancestros fueron dragones, tu eres parte dragón._

_-y ¿podre transformarme en dragón cuando crezca? ¿Podre volar?_

_-claro que te podrás transformar en un dragón, pero no podrás volar, tendrás garras de dragón, escamas de dragón, colmillos de dragón y lo mas importante sangre de dragón, pero solo lo harás cuando crezcas ya que ese pequeño tatuaje que tienes en tu brazo te lo permite._

_Fin flashback_

_-_Shezu,… Shezu – llamaba víbora desesperada – reacciona ya.

-Ya se donde conseguir sangre de dragón – cerro su puño y se empezó a concentrar, fue sencillo concentrarse, pero a la vez alarmante, Po había dejado de gritar, pero respiraba con dificultad y sudaba frio, el veneno ya estaba mas cerca de su corazón.

Los furiosos se sorprendieron al ver como el tatuaje de Shezu se empezaba a iluminar y como ese brillo tomaba posesión de aquel brazo, luego al dejar de brillar el brazo de Shezu dejo de ser de tigre para convertirse en un brazo escamoso de dragón color celeste.

-¿Cómo…? – pregunto grulla asombrado.

-Soy parte dragón… víbora alcánzame en frasco con antídoto – víbora toma el frasco de liquido rosado y se acerca a Shezu - ¿Cuánto tiempo tenemos?

-unos 30 segundos – dijo víbora asustada mirando a Po.

Shezu desenfunda su navaja y hace un corte en su mano escamosa haciendo que sangre negra saliera de esta, toma el frasco de antídoto abierto y deja caer unas cuantas gotas de su sangre, cerro el frasco y empezó a agitarlo para que la sangre su uniera al antídoto, poco a poco el liquido rosa se fue convirtiendo en rojo.

-¿Cuanto queda?

-15 – Shezu seguía agitando el contenido con más rapidez hasta que ya no quedaron mas rastros de algún liquido rosado, se acerco a Po, el había empezado a convulsionar y mono y grulla lo estaban sujetando, le abre la boca y le introduce el liquido y masajea su garganta para que lo trague, al hacerlo Po deja de moverse, pero aun no despertaba.

-¿no debió despertarse a penas le dimos el antídoto? – dijo víbora preocupada.

-dale tiempo ya va despertar – dijo grulla a su lado tratando de calmarla.

-la pregunta seria cuanto tiempo se demorará – los chicos fijaron su mirada a Shezu que se encontraba leyendo el mismo pergamino que grulla había leído anteriormente – escuchen "_Aunque al recibir aquel puede ocurrir una gran tragedia… el sujeto puede quedar en un coma profundo que podría durar, días o años, dependiendo cuanta cantidad de sangre de dragón se haya utilizado podría durar para siempre… _"

-¿dices que Po no despertará jamás?

-No lo creo, utilice poca sangre de dragón aunque no se que cantidad se recomendable, soy guerrero no curandero, solo queda esperar.

* * *

Por fin llegamos término el entrenamiento de tierra control, Lingyu se puso insoportable todo el camino de regreso a casa, primero empezó a hacerme bobas preguntas sobre Po, como cual es su color favorito y si tenia novia, yo le respondía con tranquilidad aunque quería matarla, después ella quiso hacer una carrera, yo acepte y ambas salimos corriendo a toda velocidad, ella creo diversos obstáculos en el camino pero los pude evadir y destruir fácilmente.

Sin darme cuenta ya habíamos llegado al valle de la paz y ya estábamos a la subiendo las escaleras rumbo al palacio de Jade, logre pasarla y llegue primera, Shezu nos esperaba.

-Bienvenida… ¿y mi hermana?

-Aquí estoy – Lingyu había llegado, totalmente agitada - ¿No estas cansada?

-Para nada – me sentía ansiosa y sentía que quería ver a Po…estoy loca

-¿y Po? – Lingyu pregunto primero, eso me molesto demasiado, pero lo que me desconcertó fue el cambio de actitud de Shezu, estaba nervioso, muy nervioso.

-el esta con su padre – note que Shezu mentía y por la reacción de Lingyu creo que ella también lo noto.

-mentira… ¿donde esta? Necesito hablar con él – ¿de que tienen que hablar ella y Po?... será mejor que no lo sepa o si no habría una masacre.

-él…él – Shezu estaba nervioso y con la cara asesina de su hermana con que no estarlo, creo que era peor que la mía, la puerta principal del palacio de Jade se abre y Po sale.

-Hola chicas veo que ya regresaron – dijo él con su adorable sonrisa que tanto lo identificaba, le sonreí y mantuve compostura una gran fuerza para no ir corriendo a el y abrazarlo, pero al parecer Lingyu no se controlo y se fue directo a el y lo abrazo.

-Po, que bueno que estés bien – lingyu seguía abrasándolo, él me miro y me sonrió

-Claro que estoy bien - sentí que con sus ojos, sus hermosos ojos jade, me decía que me extrañaba ¿o era lo que yo quería creer?... pero por algún motivo sentí que mi cara quemaba.

De pronto siento que la mano de Shezu se apoya en mí haciéndome volver a la realidad – ¿se encuentra bien maestra?

-Si – dije esperando que me creyera, Lingyu se acerca a nosotros junto con Po.

-¿ya esta lista para avanzar?

-No lo se, tu eres el experto en eso no yo – Shezu dio un largo suspiro y movió la cabeza de un lado a otro.

-si fueras mas observadora te darías cuenta que sus ojos cambiaron a rubí

-yo los veo igual.

-¿Qué significa que hayan cambiado a rubí? – Po pregunto con su cara de fanático de kung fu y no negaré que a mi también me importaba su respuesta.

-Significa que es hora de entrenar fuego control – "_fuego control_"como odio ese elemento después de lo que me hiso pasar y por lo visto Po también lo recuerda.

-Esta bien, mañana entrenaras con nosotros ahora… Po y yo tenemos que hablar – y dicho esto Lingyu se lleva a Po hacia el pueblo, miro como ambos salen y gruño por lo bajo.

- espero que no haya sufrido con mi hermana – Shezu se acerco a mi y se puso a ver donde se dirigían su hermana y Po.

- No… no sufrí tanto… me voy a entrenar – me di la vuelta dirigiéndome a la entrada.

-Tigresa… - me detengo y veo que Shezu ya estaba a lado mío.

- ¿Si?

-Nada… no es nada – Shezu ingresa y yo me quede confundida ¿Qué me habrá querido decir?... no debe ser nada, mejor lo olvido y me voy a entrenar.

* * *

**Ola a todos y perdón por la demora del capi, es que e estado muy ocupada estudiando y no he tenido tiempo de escribir, pero me di un poco de tiempo para continuar esta historia.**

**Ahora contestaré Reviews:**

**Fanatico z:**** Gracias por preocuparte por mi y si estoy mejor que antes, por cierto sobre la nueva temporada de Korra, dicen que empezara en julio aunque nadie esta seguro.**

**DannyNeko:**** Si creo que lo de 7 días de vida se parece, pero no lo es, en realidad iban a ser 7 horas pero a mi compañera no le pareció bueno y creo que no quedo como tu esperaste.**

**Actualizare cuando tenga tiempo, ya que el siguiente capitulo estoy sufriendo un poco (Fanatico z tu ya sabes de que va tratar) me despido humildemente y diciéndoles dejen comentarios con sus opiniones y criticas ya que eso me inspira.**


	13. Capitulo 12:Fuego Control parte1

**yo:ola a todos... me extrañaron...**

**Xi: yo no.**

**Yo:contigo no hablo... muy bien como ya hablaste sera mejor que te presente... lectores ella es mi linda, antipatica y odiosa prima Xi.**

**Xi:me dijiste linda... oye... como dice la mounstrita de aca a lado soy su prima y estoy aqui para ayudarla a escribir.**

**Yo:tu no me ayudas.**

**Xi(con cara de cachorrito) mala**

**Yo:ahh... como sea solo una cosa antes de empezar este capitulo esta incompleto... pero alguien(mirando a lado) es inpaciente.**

**Xi:(sonrojada) tu eres muy demorona.**

**Yo:no tenia compu y no hay cabina cerca...que querias que haga**

**Xi:lo siento... okey sin mas demoras...**

**ambas: AQUI ESTA EL CAPITULO.**

* * *

Aunque el sol recién se asomaba por el horizonte, en el valle de la Paz el calor era insoportable, los niños se divertían echándose agua unos a otros, los adultos ni de sus casas querían salir, algunas familias iban a lagos y lagunas más cercanas para refrescarse y el señor Ping decidió dejar de vender por este día sus deliciosos fideos para vender bebías frías, mientras que en el palacio de Jade, donde en calor se sentía con más fuerza, no había casi nadie, el maestro Shifu les había dado a todos el día libre, así que Grulla, Mono y Mantis decidieron ir a la laguna más cercana a refrescarse del calor, Víbora, que por ser una serpiente y ellas adoran el calor, decidió ir a visitar y acompañar a su amigo , Po, que la estaba sufriendo más que los demás, decidió bajar al valle y ayudar un rato a su padre, por lo que en el palacio de Jade solo quedaban tres tigres y una de ellas no estaba muy a gusto con esto…

-No entiendo porque justo hoy, justo el día en que le enseñaremos fuego control tiene que hacer tanto calor– dijo Lingyu con un tono de fastidio, sentándose en las gradas del salón de entrenamiento donde llegaba la sombra, ella llevaba puesto algo muy distinto a su ropa usual, para ser más especifico llevaba puesto un Short pequeño color negro y un bivirí color plomo.

-Vamos hermana vele el lado bueno – dijo Shezu a su lado con un toque de ánimo, él, al igual que su hermana, llevaba una ropa distinta al que usaba diariamente, solo que en el no variaba mucho, él llevaba puesto un Short azul que en realidad era su pantalón de siempre solo que lo había cortado, sin chaleco, dejando al descubierto su torso que no era muy voluminoso, se podría decir que en la escala del uno al diez poniendo a Po menos uno y a Tai Long diez él era un 7.

-¿y se podría decir cuál es ese lado? – dijo ella con indiferencia y abanicándose con su mano.

-que… que… ya se… que como hoy hace tanto calor Tigresa podrá hacer un fuego control más poderoso – dijo el emocionado.

Ella lo mira y arquea una ceja – ¿en serio? Te golpeaste la cabeza o que, ella nos rostizaría, claro si el sol no le gana… por cierto ¿Dónde está la princesita? – pregunto ella de muy mal humor.

-Se fue a dar una ducha, ahorita viene – se para – tú tienes que ayudarme a traer vasijas grandes de agua.

-No quiero – dijo ella haciendo puchero.

-A menos que quieras ir al estanque de Lagrimas Sagradas con este insoportable calor tendrás que ayudarme - dijo el con una gran sonrisa.

-Ahg… está bien te ayudare – ella se para – y quita esa torpe sonrisa de tu cara – empieza a descender.

Shezu siguió a su hermana, pero él seguía aun con esa gran sonrisa de satisfacción en su rostro, sabía que su lógica siempre ganaba a su hermana.

Minutos después:

-Por fin llegan – Tigresa los esperaba en las escaleras del salón de entrenamiento ella llevaba como siempre su traje de batalla - ¿para que las vasijas?

Shezu sube primero cargando difícilmente un gran tarro lleno de agua- Has oído del dicho mejor prevenir que lamentar, pues es para prevenir que no quemes todo el lugar– dejo al lado el pesado tarro.

-Tigresa… acaso no tienes calor – Lingyu subía las escaleras llevando tres grandes tarros llenos de agua, la misma cantidad que llevaba su hermano, ella llevaba uno en cada brazo y uno en su cabeza – yo estoy que me pudro con este calor – dijo deshaciéndose de los pesados tarros sin mucha dificultad.

-Estoy acostumbrada a cualquier tipo de clima, sea un calor sofocante o un frio extremo… ¿acaso ustedes nunca han vivido un clima así?

-No… - dijo Shezu sentándose a descansar – el clima del lugar en donde vivimos es perfecto, sin mucho calor ni mucho frio, es el paraíso.

-Como extraño ese lugar – dijo en tono melancólico Lingyu – okey… será mejor que comencemos a entrenar antes de que este calor empeore… claro si puede ser peor.

Los tres bajaron las escaleras y se ubicaron al frente del salón de entrenamiento.

-Muy bien tigresa, empezaremos hablando un poco de este elemento…

-En serio… - interrumpió Lingyu – hace calor y aun así quieres hablar de eso.

-Deja de quejarte y de interrumpirme – le grito Shezu a Lingyu.

Lingyu solo miro a un costado y cruzo sus manos.

-muy bien si no hay más interrupciones – dijo mirando a su hermana – creo que continuare, el fuego control fue adquirido por tu familia hacía ya miles de años, tu ancestroJìrèn zhě en uno de sus viajes ayudo a un dragón y este como agradecimiento le enseño el fuego control pero con una excepción que solamente los primogénitos de la familia lo utilizarían, este es tu caso, Jìrèn zhě, perfeccionó la técnica basándose en el kung fu del estilo de la mantis religiosa del norte y el estilo Shaolin,A diferencia de las otras disciplinas de control, el Fuego Control tiene unos pocos movimientos de defensa aparte de bloquear y esquivar, aunque hay maestros fuego capaces de crear paredes de fuego para absorber los ataques del enemigo,El autodominio de las tensiones y la respiración se interpretan como los medios para dirigir y contener el fuego…

-_genial será sencillo, el autodominio es lo mío – pensóTigresa sonriendo._

_-_Los Maestros Fuego utilizan el calor interno del cuerpo como fuente para crear el fuego – continuo Lingyu – Esta faceta del Fuego Control contrasta agudamente con las otras artes de control, que manipulan las ya existentes representaciones de su elemento. Por ejemplo los Maestros sin tierra que controlar, permanecen en un estado de atadura en el cual se encuentran indefensos, lo que es una ventaja monumental del Maestro Fuego. El Fuego control Se realiza durante el día, debido a su correspondencia solar. Fuego control es el arte de control opuesto al Agua Control. Como el resto de las artes de control, el Fuego Control se limita para no ser más o menos poderoso que el resto...Muy bien creo que eso es todo. Comenzaremos con Puños de fuego…tienes que disparar con el puño cerrado una bola de fuegoa estas paredes – Lingyu con levantando sus manos crea varias paredes de Tierra – comienza te detendrás cuando… Shezu lo diga.

Tigresa hizo reverencia y comenzó a elaborar bolas de Fuego, lo hiso a la primera algo que no sorprendió mucho a los hermanos.

* * *

-Dúyè…DÚYE… ¿Dónde TE METISTE BUENA PARA NADA? – gritaba Chóu a todo pulmón desde su trono.

-Aquí estoy, cariño – dijo ella detrás de él con tono burlesco.

-Me dijiste que él moriría, exijo una explicación.

-De que hablas, él está muerto.

-no está vivo… mira la bola – dijo él señalándole la bola de cristal que tenía a su lado, ella se acerca y ve a Po, entrando con mono como si nada hubiera pasado.

-_Qué? Pero… pero es imposible… ¿cómo pudo hallar el ultimo ingrediente a tiempo?... cierto parte Dragón… ah… tengo que pensar en un nuevo plan o si no muero yo y a los que intento salvar… ya se… como no se me ocurrió antes._

_-_dame una razón para que no te mate.

-Tengo otra idea – Duye se acerca a él hasta estar cara a cara – que es lo que más deseas en este mundo… la razón por lo que tienes eso guardado ahí abajo.

-Um… ¿un heredero?

-que!? - se aleja de el – NO…no…no… me refiero a lo que está abajo – dijo ella pisando fuertemente con cada palabra que pronunciaba.

- AH… te refieres a…

-Exacto – dijo ella sonriendo.

-Bueno será mejor que esta vez no falles.

-No lo hare… lo tengo todo calculado – Duye sale de la habitación.

-Como la loca no está… creo que iré a los calabozos a visitar a las bailarinas – y con paso decidido y una sonrisa maliciosa sale de su recinto rumbo a los calabozos

* * *

Eran aproximadamente las tres de la tarde, el sol aun inundaba todo el lugar con sus ardientes rayos. Los felinos durante el transcurso de la mañana tuvieron que apagar tres incendios que la maestra había iniciado y que casi destruyen el salón de entrenamiento que se encontraba a lado suyo, pero aparte de eso, fue una mañana muy productiva para la maestra.

-Vamos por favor… termina por hoy estoy que me frio – dijo Lingyu haciéndose aire con su mano derecha.

-Aun no- dijo Shezu con tono serio.

-Vamos tengo algo importante que hacer – dijo Lingyu suplicante.

-Tu… ¿algo importante? ¿Cómo qué? - Respondió él con la ceja levantada.

-no te interesa.

-Bien como no quieres decir creo que entrenaremos hasta que el sol se oculte – dijo Shezu dirigiendo su mirada hacia Tigresa con tono serio.

-está bien… voy a salir con Po – dijo Lingyu decaída.

Apenas el nombre de Po salió a la luz, la maestra Tigresa, presto atención a la charla der ambos felinos

-¿Por qué vas a salir con ese bueno para nada? – respondió el apretando fuertemente los puños.

-Wow… desde cuando aquí tan sobreprotector – dijo ella muy sorprendida, recibiendo como respuesta el gruñido de su hermano – está bien te lo diré, veras…

Lingyu empezó a hablar en voz baja, Tigresa trataba de escuchar algo pero no podía y eso la comenzó a frustrar y comenzó a aumentar el poder de sus ataques.

-entonces… ¿me puedo ir? – dijo ella poniendo cara de cachorrito.

-está bien… pero primero báñate, sudas como puerco –dijo Shezu en tono burlesco, Lingyu bufo y se dirigió a las duchas.

Tigresa estaba que hervía y se notaba por el incremento de poder al realizar fuego- control, así estuvo una hora hasta que…

-Tigresa… ¡DETENTE! – ella se detuvo y Shezu se acercó a ella.

-creo que lo dejamos aquí por hoy.

-Entonces… ¿me puedo ir?

-No, Aun no, solo quiero explicarte lo que haremos mañana… Primero intentaremos hacer fuego azul y un repaso de otras técnicas… Ahora te puedes retirar.

Tigresa hiso una reverencia y se dirige hacia las habitaciones, antes de llegar ve, a lo lejos, a Lingyu, con un hermoso quipao verde, con adornos de color dorado, apegado en la parte de la cintura que le hacía resaltar su belleza, y a Po bajar por la largas escaleras en dirección al pueblo.

Ella solo voltea la mirada, entra a su habitación y se encierra, se pone en posición de loto e intenta meditar pero no lo logra.

-_Vamos… necesito relajarme… no me importa que Po y Lingyu salga y que él se le declare… aunque me gustaría ir y malograrles la tarde poniendo a Po en ridículo o acabar con Lingyu y hacerlo pasar como un accidente…_

Su meditación es interrumpida por la voz de Víbora…

-Tigresa… ¿puedo pasar?

-Claro… adelante

Abre la puerta e ingresa Tigresa se encuentra en la misma posición con los ojos cerrados.

-¿Te encuentras bien?

-Claro… ¿Por qué no iba a estarlo? – dijo ella fríamente.

-Vi a Po y a Lingyu ir al pueblo… solos.

-Si ¿y?

-Tigresa por todos los cielos podrías mirarme

Tigresa abre los ojos y ve a su amiga con una cerca arqueada.

-¿Por qué me miras así?

-No te hagas.

-¿De qué hablas?

-Te gusta Po y no lo niegues se nota.

-Víbora… deja de hablar tonterías… ¿Yo y Po? Estás loca

-entonces ¿Por qué no vamos a espiarlos?

Tigresa alza una ceja – Porque está mal espiar a los demás.

- Por favor quiero ir a espiarlo tengo curiosidad.

-Anda tú si quieres pero a mí no me metas…

-Vamos Tigresa se que tu quieres.

-que no.

-que si

-que no

-que si

Varios minutos después…

* * *

**Yo: y que opinan... ¿bien, mal, pasable?**

**Xi:a mi me gusto la parte en que los malos hablan**

**Yo:sera porque tu la escribiste.**

**Xi:cierto yo ayude**

**Yo: no querias decir algo.**

**Xi:siiii... todos plis busquen en el internet una película llamada "Asu Mare" es peruana y es buenaza un mate de risa...**

**Yo:cierto es la mejor rompio records de Taquilla Aqui y yo aun no la veo.**

**Xi:Yo tampoco... mucha gente.**

**Yo:creo que eso es todo dejen sus comentarios, quejas, dudas, criticas o lo que sea y si este capitulo estubo mal hecho es por Xi.**

**Xi:Oye...**

**ambas: adios y hasta la proxima**


End file.
